Eye of The Red Storm
by Bleeding Wings
Summary: Sequel to Tear Down The Wall! Trigon has been released, and he has Robin to thank! Raven vows to rescue Robin from Trigon and end the madness once and for all! This is the most action packed fanfic I've ever written! Please read and review!
1. Out of the darkness

Hey, everybody. For the past few months, I've been through a lot of crap. However, I finally have the time and energy to do it. Here is the sequel to "Tear Down The Wall!" This is the very first time I've ever done a sequel, so please be merciful if I didn't do too much of a job on this baby. Hope you all enjoy this fic!

* * *

"Robin? Oh Rooooooobin. Where could he be?" Starfire glided down the hallways of Titans Tower, searching every room she could in search of her best friend. Starfire knew that Robin was somewhere in the Tower, knowing the fact that the R-Cycle was still nicely parked in the garage. After searching 20 stories, Starfire felt there was only one person who could help her out: Raven. 

Starfire landed nicely onto the floor and politely knocked on Raven's door. Raven opened the door, drying her hair and wearing only a short black robe that reaches halfway down her silky-smooth thighs.

"Morning, Starfire. What are you doing up so early?"

"Oh, friend Raven! I can't find Robin anywhere! I have only two tickets to Six Flags, and I was going to take him there. Have you seen him anywhere, Raven?"

"Sorry, Star, but I haven't seen him around at all. Maybe you should check down the main lounge."

"Perhaps I should. It's been three months since our battle with Darkseid, and Robin has been acting… strange lately. Perhaps- wait a minute…"

Starfire took a whiff of the air.

"That scent."

"… Come again?"

"That… that scent. Robin's scent is coming from your room."

Raven started to feel a chill spiral down her spine.

"W-what do you mean?"

"I can smell Robin's scent from your room, Raven. That only means one thing…"

(… Oh no…) Raven thought to herself. Starfire's face brightened up even more.

"That means Robin's playing HIDE AND SEEK!" Raven's jaw dropped in disbelief. Star floated past Raven and entered her friend's quarters.

"Ready or not, Robin, here I COME!" Starfire searched through Raven's closet, then her bathroom. There was only one place left: under the bed! Just when she was about to look under Raven's bed, Raven grabbed Starfire by the ankle and pulled the floating Tameranian back to the door.

"Look, Star. I don't have time for this. Okay, I'll be straight with you. Robin WAS in my room to borrow a book from me. I need to get dressed, and if there's one thing I can't stand the thought of, it's one of the boys checking me out in my teeny weeny little robe! Now let me DRESS UP!" After pulling Starfire out of her room, Raven stomped her way back in.

"But what about Ro-" With one push of a button, Raven shut the door right into Starfire's face. Seeing Star disappointedly float away through her peephole, Raven slumped into the wall and let out a breath of relief.

"It's okay. She's gone." Hearing her words, Robin, half-naked, crawled halfway out from underneath Raven's bed, mask intact. Raven couldn't help but giggle.

"Oh, man. I thought we were gonna get caught for sure!" Robin crawled out of Raven's bed, wearing only a towel around his waist. Raven gave Robin sly eyes and slowly licked her lips when she checked out her love's physique. Robin smiled and let out a breath, unable to take his eyes away from Raven and how little she was wearing.

"C'mere…" Raven got a firm hold on Robin's towel and pulled him closer to her, hoping the towel would come off. Raven wrapped her arms around Robin's body and rested her head on his chiseled pecs. Robin took in Raven's fresh scent, feeling her silky hair brush up against his face. Smiling, Robin wrapped his arms around her waist. Their eyes lock in on each other.

"I can't believe it's been three months since we made love for the first time. I can still remember some of the details from that very night…"

"… Let me refresh your memory, Raven…"

"… You're such an animal, Robin. I like that…" The two Titans closed their eyes and kissed. Their moist lips press softly against each other, savoring every drop of each other's taste.

Robin disappointedly broke away from Raven's personal contact.

"Raven… I have to get back to my room. It's… it's time."

"… I understand. Just be careful, okay?" Raven asked, caressing Robin's face with her hand.

"I'll be fine. Don't worry about a thing. I'll be fine…"

* * *

Struck with disappointment, Starfire floated sadly into the main lounge. No Robin anywhere in sight. Suddenly, dance music popped right into Starfire's ears. Star quickly looked up to see Beast Boy playing his most favorite game yet: Dance Dance Revolution Ultra Mega Mix! The song that started blasting away was "Robot Rock" from Daft Punk. 

Starfire noticed a major change in Beast Boy as well. Not only did he grow a few inches taller during the last few months, but he also packed in a lot more muscle! Starfire couldn't help but watch the changeling groove on the dance mat.

Finally, Beast Boy was done with the song. Beast Boy opened a large bottle of water and drank it all down. When Starfire started clapping, Beast Boy turned to see his dance partner from the J.L. victory party.

"Morning, Starfire."

"Good morning, friend Beast Boy."

"Hey, what's the matter? You look as though Silky ran away from the Tower or something."

"No. I can't find Robin anywhere in the Tower. I only have two tickets to Six Flags, and Robin's nowhere to be found. I was really hoping to take him to the amusement park and check out the latest rides."

"Hey, I got an idea. I'LL go with you!"

"Really? Oh, Beast Boy! You're such a wonderful friend!" Starfire dashed to Beast Boy and gave him a big hug. The changeling couldn't help but blush when he felt their bodies connect. Just when Beast Boy was about to hug her back, Starfire let go of her green friend and slumped into the couch. Beast Boy sat by her side.

"I never seen you this worried before, Star. Talk to me."

"Well… it's about Robin and Raven. Those two have been acting very… peculiar," Starfire said. Beast Boy looked down to the floor.

"I know whatcha mean, Star. Raven's yang went up by threefold when we came back from the Watch Tower months ago, especially when Robin's around! I mean, last night I caught her and Cyborg fighting over the remote control!"

"I thought she was only fond of reading. Maybe she wanted to watch the Discovery Channel."

"She demanded to watch The Howard Stern Show."

Starfire's eyes widen in disbelief.

"… Oh my. That is quite disturbing. Robin has changed as well. He rarely ever leaves his room, he's been much quieter than usual, and he even… he…"

"Go on. Say it, Star."

"He even likes having HERBAL TEA!"

"… Raven's the only one who can handle that stuff. What the heck's going-"

"HEY, Y'ALL! Good to see you up and at 'em." The Tameranian and the changeling turned their attention to the newcomer: Cyborg, carrying a very hefty floor pad. Cyborg carried it with ease on his shoulder and slammed it right next to Beast Boy's dance pad. With a smirk on his face, Cyborg plugged it into the PS2.

"B.B., now I'm ready to TAKE YOU DOWN! This dance pad is made out of Metallo-Titanium alloy so it can handle my groove, unlike the last dance pad we had. Prepare to be dethroned…" Wearing a grin, Beast Boy slowly got up from his sofa and did a little stretching.

"I'm always up for a challenge, metal man. Bring it on…"

"Good luck, Beast Boy."

"Thanks, Star. Soon after this is over, we're off to Six Flags." Beast Boy said, giving her a wink. When the two boys got on their dance pads, Star couldn't help but smile to herself, eager to watch Beast Boy get his groove on.

Suddenly, the alarm went off. Red lights were flashing and sirens wailed throughout Titans Tower. Seconds later, Raven teleported through the ceiling and joined her comrades.

"WE GOT TROUBLE, BOYS AND GIRL! All that can wait. Johnny Rancid is causing major mayhem at the ANIME CONVENTION! We gotta get moving! TITANS! GO!" Raven shouted. Raven dashed for the door, but the other three couldn't help but stare at her.

"Well? What are you guys waiting for, an INVITATION?" Raven asked fiercely.

"Uh… isn't that what Robin's suppose to say?" Beast Boy asked.

"No time for that. Let's go!" Cyborg said. The four Titans headed to the hangar bay.

"Raven! WHERE THE HELL IS ROBIN?" Cyborg asked.

"… He'll be with us in time. Don't worry. I told him where our rendezvous point is. He'll be there in time for the party!" Raven announced.

* * *

The door to Robin's room slowly opened, letting out a huge mist of frost. Blue eyes pierced through the darkness. Robin emerged out of the darkness and through the frost, donning only one color: black. Not a hint of red or green. The only parts of his new outfit that were yellow were the inside of his cape and a very wicked "R" on his chest. With a cool attitude, Robin cracked his neck. A moment later, his eyes returned to normal. 

"… I'm comin' for ya, Johnny. **_I'm comin' for ya_**…" In an instant, Robin flung his cape over himself, allowing dark magic to consume him and have him sink into the shadows.

… to be continued.


	2. Wicked Hearts

"GYAAAAAHAHAHAHAHA! You'd better run, you anime geeks! Johnny Rancid's here to give you all a REALITY CHECK!"

Fire and panic raged out of control at the Anime Convention of 2005. A wide variety of anime goers ranging from normally dressed teens and young adults to Cowboy Bebop and Trigun wannabes ran for their very lives, running from Johnny Rancid and his latest mechanical nightmare: RexZilla 5000! The 10-story tall monstrosity stomped its way through the crowds, looking like it's paying homage to the legendary Godzilla by stomping through the manga and anime booths and breathing fire among fear-stricken anime fans all over the outdoor convention, right outside Twin Peaks Mall.

"Admit it, people! Hope and dreams are all MAKE-BELIEVE! In the end, all that awaits you is DEATH!" Johnny screamed, riding on his monstrous beast while controlling it with chains mounted to its jaws. Johnny spotted a wounded girl dressed up as Kagome from the hit show "Inuyasha", gripping onto her ankle very painfully. She may have tripped while on the run. Johnny smiled to himself and redirected it towards the helpless victim.

"Oh yeah. RexZilla! Road-Kill at 10 o'clock!" RexZilla 5000 roared in obedience to its master and stomped its way to the helpless girl. The girl tried to get up, but that only worsened the pain in her sprained ankle. Rex lifted its foot and prepared to stomp onto the girl, ready to reduce her into a very red mess.

A rock flew through the air and smacked Johnny right in the head. Grunting in annoyance, Johnny stopped Rex from stomping the girl and turned his attention to the one who threw that rock at him. Looking down, he saw a young man dressed up as Inuyasha.

"Leave my girlfriend alone, you BASTARD!" the boy screamed, giving Rancid the evil eye. That only made Johnny's grin widen.

"… I'm gonna turn you into barbaque…" Johnny aimed his RexZilla 5000 at the Inuyasha wannabe and opened its mouth, preparing its menacing flamethrower. An enormous gush of fire burst right out of the monster's mouth, ready to reduce the boy to cinder.

Cyborg leapt right into the air and rammed into the beast's side with his shoulder, knocking Johnny and his newest creation away from their victims. Starfire flew swiftly to the injured Kagome look-alike and quickly flew her to safety while Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla, picked up the Inuyasha look-alike and leapt out of harm's way. Johnny and Rex regained their balance after getting knocked eight yards off, but Cyborg leapt into the air and delivered two good punches and an uppercut to the head of that mechanical menace.

"Nice try, ya TIN-CAN!" Johnny had Rex grab Cyborg like a doll and slammed him headfirst into the concrete. Starfire and Beast Boy saw Cyborg in trouble, so they dropped their rescued anime fans into Raven's hands.

"Raven. Please see that these two are out of harm's way. We must head to Cyborg's aid at once!" Starfire said.

"I'm way ahead of you. I'll be with you eventually. I gotta heal this girl's ankle," Raven said. Raven engulfed herself and the two into her magic, ready to teleport them to a much safer location. Just like what she did with hundreds of other anime fans. Just when they were about to disappear, Beast Boy turned his attention to the Inuyasha lookalike.

"Hey, dude. What you did back there was pretty damn brave," Beast Boy said.

"Thanks. It's people like you that inspire me," the boy said. In a flash, they disappeared.

Beast Boy and Starfire saw Cyborg holding his own, matching his strength against the monster's jaws of steel, but neither of the Titans are going to let him be on his own. Starfire unleashed a barrage of starbolts on the metallic beast while Beast Boy morphed into a triceratops and rammed into Johnny's latest creation. The combined might of the Titans knocked the beast into the ground and knocked Johnny right off its back. However, Johnny Rancid shoulder-rolled himself up.

"Hehehe. It's about time you wimps showed up. Where's that creepy girl of yours? And where's the bird-boy? I was hoping he'd be here by now," Johnny Rancid said in such a sadistic way.

"You won't be CONSCIOUS when the answer comes!" Cyborg blasted.

"… I'm only getting started, Titans…" With a snap of a finger, RexZilla 5000 separated into five pieces: a pair of legs, a pair of arms, and the torso. Suddenly, the five pieces transformed into five mechanized martial artists! The five machines leapt into the air and surrounded the three Titans, showing off their wide variety of martial arts styles. The Titans started to feel sweat pour down their heads, but their dare not let their guard down.

… Brace yourselves…" Cyborg muttered. In a flash, the five fighting machines leapt into the air and attacked. It was robotic martial arts versus starbolts, animal-morphing and cybernetic tenacity.

However, there was still no sign of Raven or Robin anywhere.

"Hmph. I should have known that the bird-boy wouldn't show up. He'll never be MAN enough to face the likes of Johnny Ran-"

A black force smashed Johnny right in the jaw, launching him into the air and smashing him through three anime booths. Johnny painfully got up from what's left of the "Samurai Champloo" booth and wiped blood off the edge of his mouth.

"… Where the hell did _that_ come from?" Johnny asked himself. A black glove grabbed Rancid by the throat and threw him into another booth, labeled "Wolf's Rain." Feeling the rage fueling him up, Johnny Rancid knocked off all the wooden debris off his back and let out a roar.

"SHOW YOURSELF, YA DAMN PUNK!"

"… I'm right here, Johnny…" Johnny heard a familiar voice. Rancid made a fist and delivered it to where the voice was coming from. The fist didn't connect with the newcomer's face; instead, it landed into his gloved hand. Smiling to himself, the newcomer in black slowly squeezed Johnny Rancid's fist, causing Rancid's fist to crack. Johnny writhed in pain and was forced to get down on one knee.

With a face of stone, Robin continued to squeeze on Johnny's fist, watching him shut his eyes and grind his teeth.

"You really think this is a game, Johnny Rancid? Do you really believe that playing with people's lives is just one sick GAME? This time, I'm through playing games, Rancid…"

"AND I'M THROUGH LETTING YOU RUN YOUR MOUTH, BIRD-BOY!" Johnny reached into his pocket and took out a bowie knife with his free hand and slashed away at Robin, forcing him to release him. Feeling Robin release him, Johnny lunged right at Robin and prepared to slash right for the jugular vein.

Seeing the knife coming, Robin teleported a few feet awayof Johnny's attack, arms folded nicely on his chest. Johnny shook off the pain and grabbed another combat knife, lunging for Robin again. The crazed grease monkey slashed and thrust away at the Boy Wonder in black, but no matter how quick the attacks were, he just couldn't keep up with one that tends to move… like a shadow. Johnny stopped his attacks to catch his breath.

"… You're not the same Robin I use to push around. What the hell are you?"

"… **_No more games…"_** Robin raised his right hand and clenched his fist. In a flash, a monstrous black hand came from beneath Johnny and grabbed him. The twisted-looking black hand began to squeeze away on the villain. Rancid felt every bone in his body get crunched into one another, and his breathing started to grow shallower.

"…Please… enough…"

Meanwhile, Cyborg was still locking his strength with the "torso" of RexZilla while Starfire and Beast Boy had their hands full with the arms and legs. Finally, Raven appeared out of nowhere and used her magic to dismantle one arm and one leg of RexZilla into pieces, giving Tameranian and the changeling the upper hand. A moment later, the four Titans overwhelmed the separated form of RexZilla.

"Thanks, Raven. I prefer RexZilla in its united form. I don't wanna face those five again," Beast Boy said.

Suddenly, the image of Robin flashed right before Raven's eyes. Raven turned her attention to Robin and Rancid, fifty yards away from their current location.

"ROBIN!" Raven screamed with concern. Raven taking off in a flash only made the other three wear question marks over their heads.

"I didn't even know Robin got here," Beast Boy said.

"We must help our friend at ONCE!" Starfire said. Giving no second thought, the other three headed to where Raven quickly flew off.

Raven, and eventually the other three, got to Robin and Rancid. None of them were prepared to see what has happening at that very moment. Robin continued to squeeze the life out of Johnny Rancid with his enormous black hand from the darkness, having Johnny's life hang by a thread.

"… my God…" Beast Boy said to himself.

"Robin? Robin… what has happened to you?" Starfire asked, covering her mouth in shock. Cyborg, refusing to let his emotions get the best of him, grabbed Robin by the shirt and looked him square in the eyes.

"Robin, let him GO! We don't take lives, man! It's not our-" A black force knocked Cyborg away from Robin and had him skin deep into the concrete street. Robin fixed an evil glare upon Cyborg.

"**_We can't afford to be soft upon our enemies, Cyborg. Starting today, the Teen Titans will show NO mercy!" _**Robin shouted, letting his eyes glow ice-cold blue. Raven calmly walked up to Robin from behind and gently placed her hand on Robin's shoulder. The sorceress brought her lips to Robin's ear and whispered words no one can hear.

Then she did something Starfire was completely unprepared to witness: she wrapped her arms around Robin's waist and chest, rested her head on his shoulder and continued to whisper into his ear.

"… Mala 'zakunar…" Starfire cursed to herself.

A moment later, Robin released his hold on Johnny Rancid, letting him drop to the ground like a broken toy. Beast Boy quickly ran to Johnny's aid and checked on his pulse.

"His pulse is very weak, but he's hanging in there! CALL AN AMBULANCE IMMEDIATELY!" Beast Boy screamed.

* * *

Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven sat on the sofa while watching the news. They may have saved the day, but none of them were smiling about it. 

_"/The notorious Johnny Rancid laid to waste the Anime Convention of 2005, but thanks to the Teen Titans Johnny's rampage was put to a very painful halt. It looks like the Teen Titans took their crime-fighting spirit to a whole new level, seeing how they left Rancid in far worse shape than his latest mechanical nightmare he dubbed the RexZilla 5000. No serious injuries have been reported due to Raven's part, and thankfully there were no casualties. Again, we owe our thanks to the Teen Ti-/_

Cyborg turned the television off. Silence slithered throughout the main lounge, letting the four Titans feel its cold scales. A minute later, Cyborg decided to break it.

"Titans. We need to have a meeting in the War Room. We'll have the meeting at 19:30 hours sharp." Cyborg stated.

"What's it all about, Cy?" Beast Boy asked.

"… It's about Robin. What shocked us all is not just what he was about to do, but what he has become. This very meeting must take place, no matter what. Be there. Peroid." Cyborg stated.

… to be continued.


	3. Off With The Mask

"Cyborg, you can't be _serious_!"

"He's a loose cannon, Beast Boy. A loose cannon with one HELLUVA punch. I know first-hand, remembering how far he sent me down the parking lot."

"We know, Cyborg. I mean, don't you think that's going a bit too far?"

"Too far? TOO FAR? Ever since we came back, Raven, that spike-headed KNOW-IT-ALL changed big-time! He's dressed in black, he got dark powers that somehow rival your own, and let's not forget that his voice is at times even creepier than DARTH VADER'S!"

"Well, maybe Robin made some changes in his suit! Remember that 'Red X' scenario we had with him? Maybe that's the reason he rarely comes out of his room since we came back from planet Apocalypse. It could be that he built an even better suit to improve his crime-fighting skills."

"… He used his new 'skills' to not only attack me but was intent to kill Rancid. Every one of us knows that taking a life is intolerable, B.B."

"… That is true. Even… even Batman taught him that very lesson…" Raven said.

For over an hour, the Titans argued about what is to be done with Robin. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven brought all the facts to the table, and none of them could help the Boy Wonder now. Raven slammed her fist down on the table.

"This isn't fair, Cyborg. Robin deserves to be here as well as the rest of us. Here we are in the War Room sounding as though we're about to seal his fate. Doesn't HE deserve to have a say in all this?"

"But Raven. What he did to Cyborg he could do even to me, or you. He blasted Cyborg away without any hesitation."

"… you are wrong, Beast Boy. I seriously doubt he would bring any harm to… her…"

Starfire finally broke her silence, an hour-long silence ever since the meeting started. All eyes turned to the Tameranian.

"… Raven. You were the one who stopped Robin from killing Johnny Rancid. The way you… the way you brought him under control. Explain yourself." Raven swore that underneath Starfire's gentle voice is a sense of… resentment.

"… I had to make a chant for Robin to calm his nerves. I've done it before when you three wouldn't leave him alone about the way he 'flashed' all of Jump City months ago. It's nothing new," Raven said.

"… Nothing new, you say? Then why don't you explain the way you… the way you put your HANDS on him? I seriously doubt that wrapping your arms around his body would make that CHANT of yours any stronger," Starfire replied, feeling her fists clenching.

"I made Robin see me as a motherly figure from his past. I chose a woman from his childhood he deeply respected, and I used her image to soothe him before he did something he could regret-"

"MAL NOK KORSOKI BLATHEN VALGORUS!" Starfire shouted.

(Translation: I don't believe a single word you said, you SLUT!)

Starfire quickly stood up from her chair and let her eyes and hands glow with green power, ready to unleash her starbolts and eye-beams right at the Azarathian sorceress. Grinding her teeth, Raven got up from her seat and felt her dark powers glow all around her, staring coldly into Starfire's green eyes with her glowing, white eyes.

A blue sonic blast fired from Cyborg's arm and ripped right through the ceiling, catching both of the girls' attention.

"Stand down. Both of you. Now." Cyborg commanded. Ten seconds later, Raven regained her posture and kindly took her seat. Starfire's eyes glowed even stronger.

"… Don't make me do it, Starfire." Cyborg said. Reluctantly, Starfire powered down and slumped into her seat. Biting the bottom of her lip, Starfire looked down on the table.

"…Uh, you guys? We really need to reach a decision before we TEAR each other apart!" Beast Boy shouted, hoping to draw the meeting to a close. Feeling how much of a toll the meeting was taking on all four of the Titans, Cyborg rested his hand on his forehead and let out a sigh.

"B.B.'s got a point. So far, we all agreed that throwing him out of the team is out of the question. We made a split decision on having him confined to a detention cell. So we're left with only one decision…"

* * *

Robin sat on his bed, all alone in his quarters. He aimlessly stared down to the floor, looking like a boxing contender who just lost the heavyweight championship of the world. He rested his head on his forearms.

"I let them down. I let them all down…" Robin slowly lifted his head up to his mirror, looking blankly into his reflection. With a look of pain and regret, Robin slowly got up from his bed, walked to his dresser and stared aimlessly into his reflection.

"I can't afford to be weak, not like… the last time…" Robin started to feel his lips quivering. Something streamed down his cheek, something he just couldn't hold back.

A tear.

He tried not to choke on his tear, but he couldn't help it. As another tear streamed down his other cheek, the mirror started to crack.

"The Batman was always strong. No matter what they threw at him, he just kept on goin' and mowed them down. I too can be strong! I…" A pair of fists clenched through his gloves. Walls all around Robin started to crack big-time.

_Not like… the last time_…

Robin has always been known to be the rock of the team, the one who can hold the team together and make them work as one, turning all of them into one invincible slaying machine. They deeply respected him for his sense of tenacity, for his sheer will to defeat the enemy no matter what.

But for once, just this once, he wanted to let it all loose. He didn't want to show any weakness to his teammates, not even to Raven. All he needed to do was say three words…

"… I hate you." Another crack seared its way through the mirror, larger than the last one. Robin felt the rage surging through his body as he stared into the eyes of the one he despises the most, and his reflection stared right back at him.

**"_I HATE YOU!" _**The mirror shattered into thousands of pieces. All the walls around him burst into pieces of concrete and metal shards. The ceiling tore wide open like a sardine can. The floor gave in, collapsing five floors down. Five more floor levels above Robin gave in to his powers, unable to withstand Robin's fury. More walls from other rooms on Robin's floor level got crushed.

In general, more than 75 percent of upper left sector of the Titans Tower has been annihilated. Levitating in the air, Robin breathed heavily, feeling a sense of relief from all the emotion he tried to suppress. Thirty seconds later, Robin regained much of his cool and got his breathing under control. He lifted his right hand and faced his palm towards the first thing he destroyed with his powers: at what use to be his mirror.

**"… _Zal…"_** In a fraction of a second, everything returned to normal. All he destroyed were repaired in a blink of an eye, looking as though time went backwards and obeyed Robin's command. No decimated section of the Tower. No walls and floors reduced to dust. No shattered mirror. Nothing.

Feeling relieved he let out his emotions, Robin fell back on his bed and let his body bounce on it. Unable to shake off the pain, Robin curled like a ball and cried.

"… I hate you…" He whispered to himself. Despite all the powers he had, he had no awareness of what just appeared on his right hand: a red mark. A glowing red mark shaped like a very crude letter "S".

… to be continued.


	4. Judgment Call

Starfire glided down the hallways of Titans Tower, heading right for Robin's room. Her face didn't have that shimmering smile that puts a grin on her comrades' (not to mention a lot of boys') faces. There was no way she could shake off the way Raven made contact with Robin when he was about to end Johnny Rancid's life. Nor could she shake off how incredibly heartless Robin seemed when he wore that new uniform of his.

Starfire stopped at Robin's door and carefully knocked on his door. Starfire felt a major chill flow through her skin when she gave Robin's door the third knock. After backing off a few feet and covering herself from the unnatural chill, the door opened. The frost flowed out of Robin's dark room, and a strange whisper came out of that darkness.

"… _**Azarath Metrion Zinthos… Alemekus Zintel Mortex…"**_

"Robin? Is that really you in there?" Starfire asked with a quaking voice. The chanting ceased instantly. A pair of ice-blue glowing eyes flashed wide open and stared right through her. Starfire swore that her very heart froze from those cold eyes.

"… **_Starfire. What brings you here?"_** Robin asked. That very voice wasn't the voice that tempted Starfire to jump at Robin and give him a hug. His voice was far less soothing and far, far more vicious. Just like Lord Darcia's from the hit show "Wolf's Rain."

"My… my best friend. We need to talk to you. All of us. Please come to the main lounge with me," Starfire asked very kindly. Starfire tried to wear that lovely smile she always wore for Robin when he was still in the red and green. At least that Robin was more kind-hearted that time. More… human. When Robin came out of the darkness, his eyes returned to normal.

"Okay, Star. Just lead the way." Starfire and Robin walked shoulder-to-shoulder, heading for the main lounge. As usual, Robin's face was emotionless, due to his mask. However, Starfire could tell that Robin won't like what the other Titans will have to tell him. Her heart beat with anxiety, fearing what she was about to ask him.

"Robin?"

"Yeah, Starfire?"

"What did… what did you and Raven do while we were out in space facing the legions of Darkseid?"

""… There wasn't really much to do around here. We got along pretty okay, but like Raven said it was just plain dull around here when you guys weren't around. Why do you ask?"

"… It's nothing. Please don't mind me."

* * *

"Glad you could come, Robin." Cyborg's words lacked sincerity. All of the Titans seeming sat comfortably on the sofas. However, Robin preferred to stand. 

"Look, Cyborg. I'm sorry about what happened at the Convention. I really crossed the line when I blasted you away and-"

"Crossed the line? That's definitely the understatement of the year! Not only did you endanger the life of our enemy, but you also endangered the life of a TEAMMATE!"

"Cyborg, just take it easy, dude. Yelling isn't gonna get us anywhere."

"I've been taking it easy on that spike-head for too long! What he needs is a good kick in the-"

"We have to calm down, everyone. We can't let our emotions get the best of us."

"I must concur with Raven. Our main concern is Robin."

"Look, you guys. If you all have something to say about me, just spit it out."

Robin's words ended their exchange of words. All eyes focused on Robin. Beast Boy let out a sigh.

"… Robin. We had a discussion about what needs to be done for you, bro. I mean, what you did out there to Johnny was so totally… not you. You know what I mean?"

"I did what had to be done, Beast Boy. Either take him out or-"

"But friend Robin, taking a life is not our way. You were taught that lesson even before you joined the Titans. Please sit down with us. Please…"

Reluctantly, Robin took a seat on the sofa. All eyes focused on the Boy Wonder, every pair of eyes filled with concern. Raven's eyes looked down to the floor, eyes filled with defeat. Cyborg cleared his throat.

"… Robin. After what you've done earlier today, we've reached a decision. Three out of the four of us voted that… you are to be suspended for a month. You're hereby not allowed to fight by our side when trouble rears its head in Jump City."

"… what?"

"My best friend, I had to concur with the others. Ever since we've returned to from our fight with Darkseid, you've been acting very strange. There's so much… pain written all over you. We feel that this suspension is a way for you… to heal."

"Your powers isn't the only thing that's bothering us, dude. You're so damn withdrawn from us, it's as though something really bad has been bothering you. Starfire's right. You should use this suspension to head back to Gotham City and-"

"You can't DO this! You got a lot of nerve to make a decisionfor mebehind my BACK!" Robin shouted.

A vase next to one of the sofas glowed black and shattered into pieces.

"Please calm down, Robin. I don't like this any more than you do, but-"

"Look. I don't need to take this crap! I'm heading back to my room. If you guys want me out of Jump City that badly, then I'm not EVER coming back!" Robin stormed his way out of the lounge and headed back to his room. The other Titans looked to one another with concern. Raven got up from her seat angrily.

"I KNEW this would be a bad idea!" Without making any eye contact with her comrades, Raven stormed out of the lounge as well, hot on Robin's tracks.

"Dude, what's eating her?" Beast Boy asked.

"That's not important. Something's seriously bothering him, and I feel that he's the only one who can help him. He's our only hope," Cyborg replied.

* * *

Surrounded by torches, Robin focused on one of the martial arts he learned called Tai Chi. He was too afraid of letting his hard arts set off his powers, so he used the soft arts to practice the art of combat more calmly. After finishing one of his forms, a knock came from his door. 

"Who is it?"

"It's me, Raven. Can I come in?"

With a snap of a finger, Robin's door opened for Raven. Raven entered his room and closed the door with her powers. Robin and Raven sat together on the edge of his bed.

"Robin… is there something you want to talk about?"

"What do you mean, Raven?"

"The others are right. Something is really bothering you. I don't want to pry into you mind, so why not talk about it?"

"… There are some things not worth talking about at all, Raven. Bringing it up would be… too damn unbearable," Robin replied, staring down to the floor. Raven lightly placed her hand on his shoulder.

"Whatever goes wrong, just remember: you can talk about anything with me, okay?"

"… You're so kind to me, and you understand me better than anyone. That's why I love you so much…" They embraced one another and kissed. Robin lied on top of Raven and kissed her lightly on the neck, making Raven moan with delight. Raven closed her eyes and clutched onto Robin even tighter.

"… Yes… Oh yes…" Raven whispered. Robin began to grind into Raven, causing Raven to moan without any control. Feeling more heat build up, Raven dug her nails into Robin's back of his shirt and ripped it off with his cape.

Fiery-red inscriptions glowed out of Robin's back, glowing out ancient writings. Neither of the Titans was aware of it.

* * *

Out on the construction site for a new skyscraper, over a hundred construction workers were working their hearts out, working on building the 10th floor. Down at the bottom, one of the workers was using the jackhammer. 

The worker felt something underneath his jackhammer, something too damn tough to hammer into. He immediately turned off his hammer and placed it down, kneeling down to the mysterious stone he hammered accidentally.

"… What hell is that stuff?" he asked himself. As he looked closer to what he just dug up, a huge red "S" glowed hot red out his latest discovery.

Out of the very ground he dug up, a gloved hand grabbed the worker grabbed the worker by the very face. The worker tried to scream, but all he could do was let out a mumble. A masked man came out of the earth and raised his victim right off the ground by his jaw. The one-eyed masked man smiled to himself as he watched the worker quake with fear.

"Aaaaaahhhh… fresh meat. You should be honored to be the first sacrifice for my master…" A huge ancient temple emerged from underneath the construction site, causingall theconstruction workers to run for their very lives. Not all of them got away. Red-fanged, black-skinned demons jumped out of the ground and snatched dozens of workers, wrapping them into their webs. As the horde of demons got behind their superior with their victims, the temple glowed fiery-red symbols from all sides. The man's forehead glowed a red "S".

"… The moment is finally at hand…".

… to be continued.


	5. From friend to traitor

"_Dad! I'm home!"_

_Timothy Drake entered his home with a smile on his face, throwing his backpack into the sofa and sitting on the sofa comfortably. Letting out a sigh of relief from school, he turned on the television set to watch his favorite show: Ultimate Muscle._

"_Hey, dad! If you can hear me, you're gonna love this! Remember that bully that challenged me to a fight yesterday? I beat the stuffing out of him right in front of the entire school! That piece of crap ain't gonna get into my face ever again! Ain't that cool?" However, Timothy didn't get any response from upstairs at all._

"_Dad? Come on, you can't be asleep. We're suppose to head to the Ultimate Fighting Championship! You took a day off to take me there, remember?" Still, no response. Feeling a bit worried, Tim started heading upstairs to his room._

"_Quit it, dad. This isn't funny. I know you can hear me." Timothy opened the door to his dad's bedroom._

"_Look, dad. At least say somethi-"_

_The boy's eyes widen and his jaw trembled. Right on the floor, Timothy's father laid there lifelessly, drenched in his own blood. His dead eyes stared motionlessly to the floor. Tim couldn't find any strength to take another step._

"… _Dad? No… No. DAD, NOOOOOOO!" Tears pouring down his face, Tim dragged his legs towards the body and knelt down to his dead father, cradling him in his arms and not caring about the blood. Choking on his tears, Tim held on to him._

"_Who the hell did this to you? WHO?"_

_Clapping echoed throughout the room. Tim's eyes shot wide open and stared fearfully at where the clapping was coming from. Out of a dark corner, a man in a mysterious uniform appeared before the boy, grinning and clapping his hands. His grin went crooked as he set his eyes on the corpse and rubbed his chin._

"_I have to admit, boy. Your father deserves to be given points for tenacity. It's too bad my knife decided his very fate…"_

"… _You BASTARD!" Feeling the rage fueling from within, Timothy ran towards the intruder and threw a wild right fist at him. The intruder dodged the fist easily and grabbed Tim by the neck. He lifted Tim by the neck and slammed him into the wall, letting his feet dangle and watching him helplessly squirm._

"_Tell me, boy. How long are you gonna run away? You know none of this is the truth. Admit it, Boy Wonder. ADMIT TO WHAT TRULY HAPPENED!"_

* * *

"NOOOOOO! No. No…" 

Robin felt sweat pour all over his face and body as he panted for breath at a hysterical rate. He looked all around his room, and seeing what was before his eyes brought him relief. He's in Titans Tower, in his room at 1:30 in the morning. He looked to his left, seeing his mask and uniform hanging on his chair. He closed his eyes, let out a sigh of relief, and lied back in bed.

"A dream. It's just a dream."

"Sounds more like a nightmare."

Raven, naked under the sheets like her lover, cuddled with Robin. Robin smiled and let her rest her head on his chest.

"Robin, this is the third time in months you've been having the same nightmare. Are you sure you don't want to talk about what's been bothering you? You know, talking can help just as much as the meditations I've been teaching you lately."

"Don't worry about a thing, Raven. I've faced a lot of tough messes, and I'm sure I'll get myself out of this one. Just go back to sleep. I'll be okay."

"… Okay, Robin…" Raven smiled and fell asleep, still resting her head on Robin's chest. Robin stared blankly up into the ceiling, picturing vividly that very nightmare.

* * *

Two hours later

Alone in the combat room, Starfire decided to disregard her training for flight and firepower. Instead, she focused on her brute strength. Feeling the sweat pouring down her face and her muscles trembling, Starfire grinded her teeth and military-pressed ten enormous weights over her head.

"Computer! I am in need of more weight. Increase by 25 tons."

"/_Starfire. The weight will be increased to a total of 75 tons. Are you sure you want to-/"_

"TWENTY FIVE MORE TONS! I MUST HAVE IT!"

"_/Very well./"_

Five more monster-size weights stacked over all the ten weights Starfire held over her head. She felt the weights press down on her, but her rage told her to hold them up. Her eyes formed slits as she grinded her teeth and tried to hold the weight over her head.

"… I will not forgive Raven. I SHALL NOT!"

* * *

"…_Starfire and I will stay in the Tower while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven will join you and the rest of the Justice Leaguers and-"_

"Wait a second, Robin. I think I'm better off staying with you on Earth than Starfire," Raven interrupted. Robin raised a brow at her.

"_How come, Raven?"_

"_Because you and I know the Titans Tower better than anyone. If the threat comes to Earth, we can use the Tower and fight off any of the invaders to its maximum level! Trust me, Robin. It's the only way," Raven replied._

_Robin pondered for a moment on Raven's words, thinking whether or not Raven is a better candidate in aiding Earth's defense than Starfire. Robin made his decision._

"_It's agreed. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire will join the Justice Leaguers while Raven and I will remain on Earth in case the invasion comes," Robin said._

"_But Robin-"_

"_Sorry, Starfire, but she's right. She knows the Tower far better than you do. Besides, when it comes to the offensive, you really deliver," Robin said._

"… _Okay, Robin,"

* * *

_

"Raven had me sent away to have Robin all to herself! That no good… seductive… conniving… SLUT! Computer, FIVE MORE WEIGHTS!"

"_/That will increase up to 100 tons! Please reconsider-/"_

"DO IT!"

Five more discs slammed on her stack of the gargantuan weights. Feeling her muscles quaking, Starfire fell to one knee, and her arms couldn't take the weight much longer.

"This pain. It shall be NOTHING compared what I'm going to put Raven through! She'll regret ever putting her hands on him!" Starfire said. The Tameranian fell to her other knee, feeling 100 tons ready to crush her.

A pair of metal hands slipped under the weight and barely lifted all 100 tons off of Starfire's shoulder. Feeling the weight off her shoulders, Starfire collapsed and breathed weakly. Grinding his teeth, Cyborg maintained the gigantic weight over his head.

"Computer. Deactivate strength training!" Cyborg commanded.

All the weight were removed and returned to where they came from, just like a jukebox removing all its previously performed records. Cyborg lifted Starfire into his arms and carried her out of the training room.

"… Cy… Cyborg…"

"Starfire, do me a favor. Don't you ever weight-train without a spotter. Me, to be exact. Understand?"

"… I…"

"Save your strength, Star. Let's patch you up."

* * *

In the main lounge, Starfire sat on the sofa and had another glass of milk. 

"That's right. Drink it all up, Starfire," Beast Boy said, placing his hand gently on her head. Cyborg carried two bags of ice and placed them carefully on Starfire's shoulders. She felt a shiver, but her muscles felt relieved from all the weight lifting.

"What the hell you were thinking, Star? You might have gotten yourself killed!" Beast Boy said, placing his hand on hers.

"Please forgive me, friends. I needed a way to manage my anger. Something happened between Robin and Raven while we were away with the Justice League. I just KNOW it!"

Sirens burst throughout the entire Tower. Red lights flashed everywhere. Cyborg switched the television on immediately. On the screen was the map to Jump City, with a flashing red light beeping over the troubled area.

"Trouble at the construction site east of Cinema Megaplex! Adversary unknown. Let's move, people! TITANS, GO!" Cyborg commanded. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy ran to the hangar bay. Just as they were halfway to the T-Ship, Raven teleported by her friends and ran by their side.

"Good timing, Raven. This troublemaker might be worse than Johnny Rancid!" Beast Boy said.

"Now that Raven's here, we're gonna take him out like trash!" Cyborg said.

Starfire refused to say a single word since Raven's arrival. Nor did she want to make any eye contact with her.

* * *

The four Titans arrived at the construction site. The four stood in awe to the ancient temple that stood before them, showing the Titans the marks of Skath. Dozens of construction workers were webbed to the walls of the temple, prepared for sacrifice. 

"The prophecy shall come to pass, Titans. Nothing can stop him from making his arrival…"

A burst of bone-melting fire ripped right out of the earth, nearly reducing the Titans to dust. Fortunately, the Titans got out of harm's way in time. The one who attacked emerged out of the earth, letting his fists burn with both fire and desire to kill.

"… Slade," Raven rasped.

"Hello, birthday girl. I'm here to remind you about why you're here, little bird. No matter how hard you fight it off, destiny shall always have the upper hand…" With a snap of a finger, over a hundred enormous black demons emerged out of the Earth, ready to tear Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire apart. All of them smiled and laughed horribly, licking their lips and imagining how they'll tear and devour the three Titans.

Having enough of this, Raven threw off her cape and hood and got into her combat stance, hopping on the balls of her feet and bringing up her glowing fists.

"Slade, you have no idea what you've got yourself into. When we're done with your lackies, I'm gonna beat you down like a BITCH!" Raven announced.

… to be continued.


	6. Watch your mouth, girl!

Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and Raven collided with the hordes of demons. All four of the Titans used their powers to the max: Cyborg's sheer strength and firepower, Stafire's flying finesse and Starbolts, Beast Boy's animal forms of the bear, the gorilla, the new form of the werewolf, and his personal favorite: the T-Rex! And let's not forget about Raven, perhaps the heaviest hitter of the bunch.

"Titans! We gotta free the hostages at all costs!" Cyborg shouted, smashing two of the demons' heads together and sonic-blasting five more.

"We got our hands full here!" Beast Boy shouted back, transforming into a werewolf and clawing his way through the horde.

"THERE'S TOO MANY OF THEM!" Starfire screamed, starbolting as many of the monsters as she could before a mob of demons jumped and piled up on her. As more demons ganged up on the Tameranian that crashed onto the street, she eye-beamed them away from her.

The three Titans ended up with their backs against each other, surrounded by over 150 red-fanged demons with Titans on the menu.

"Dude, what's up with this? More of them keep on coming every time we kicked some of their butts," Beast Boy said, catching his breath.

"It's like a real bad video game gone bad, set on Infinity Mode!" Cyborg added. Slade clapped his hands while watching the Titans get surrounded by his henchmen. Underneath his mask, Slade smiled to himself.

"Nice try, Titans. But as you should all know, all you're doing is delaying the inevitable. All living beings shall be nothing more than stone, and my master shall rule this world as his own. In general, you're all –_BEEP_-" Slade stated.

"The Prophecy. It's… it's starting today. Oh boy…" Cyborg said.

"AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!" Black beams from high above shot through the massive hordes of demons, blasting right through their hearts and having them drop like flies. The black beams struck none of the three Titans at all.

Raven slowly descended to her friends, staring coldly into Slade's eye. Her dark powers glowed ferociously out of her body, ready to be unleashed. Slade, however, let out a sigh and folded his arms, looking as though Raven was no threat to him at all.

"You've grown much stronger than the last time we met, birthday girl. But no matter how strong you get, you'll never be a match for me," Slade said.

"I may not be a match for you, Slade, but that's not gonna stop me from trying to whoop your stupid butt, you jackass who wears a lunch box on his head! Besides, it's not me you better fear…" Raven said. Slade raised a brow.

(… did she just insult me? Hmph. No matter. The prophecy shall come to past, no matter what she says. And who could possibly be more powerful than Raven? More powerful than… me? I fear no one.) Slade asked himself.

More demons dug themselves out of the earth, forcing the Titans to prepare for Round 2. Feeling the rage from within fire up, Raven let out a battle cry and blasted right off, ramming right through the new hordes of demons and right for the leader. Seeing her target in sight, Raven slammed fist-first into Slade and rammed him right into the temple.

The webs on all the hostages melted away, letting all the hostages slide off the walls of the temple and helping each other up. Over 50 of the hostages, consisting of construction workers, saw their saviors fighting for their lives against the monsters who captured them in the first place.

"Son of a bitch! We gotta get the hell out of here!" one construction worker said.

"I'm with Joey. Let's split before it gets real hectic," another hard-hat said.

However, one of them wore a face of stone and picked up a sledgehammer.

"I ain't runnin'. Those kids risked their lives to save us. They didn't turn their backs on us and cower like the rest of the city. So I'm not gonna turn by back on them either!" The first to summon courage marched for the demons. One by one, more construction workers picked up whatever weapons they could find, from two-by-fours to jackhammers, and marched with their leader.

"LET'S KICK SOME ASS!" the leader screamed. All the men screamed for blood and collided with the demons, doing their best to give the Titans a hand.

Meanwhile, the battle within the temple intensified. Black beams and fire blasted right out of the temple. Finally, a humongous blast of fire burst right out of the temple and sent Raven right out. Raven weakly got up, only to see Slade tower right over her.

"Just face it, Raven. The moment is finally at hand, and the master of Scath shall rule this world! Just admit it…" Slade said.

"… I'll NEVER let that happen! I have friends here that believe in me! And that –_BEEP_- excuse of a father will not set foot on this world! So you can –_BEEP_- shove it right up your –_BEEP BEEP BEEP_- candy ass and –_BEEP_- you –_BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP_-!" Raven spat back. Slade just stood there wide-eyed.

"… Watch your language, young lady…" Slade said. Raven got up and faced her nemesis.

"I can –_BEEP_- say whatever I –_BEEP_- want to, you old piece of –_BEEP_-" Raven shouted. With eyes glowing white, Raven threw a fist right for Slade's face. However, Slade caught her fist in time by grabbing her forearm.

"Perhaps I should REMIND you what your sole purpose is, little girl!" Slade's mark of Scath glowed brighter as he stared into Raven's eyes. Slade hoped he could bring out the marks of Scath out of Raven like the last time, hoping to shatter every piece of hope out of her and make her face her destiny like an obedient dog.

Instead, nothing happened.

Shocked by what just happened, Slade grabbed Raven by her shoulders and tried to bring out the marks of Scath from her very body. His mark glowed even brighter than the last time.

Nothing happened. A big question mark popped right over Slade's head.

"… What the –_BEEP_- is this? What's going on here?" Slade asked himself. Slade shook Raven around, treating her like small vending machine that won't give him any Twix bars he wanted so badly. Raven slapped his hands away.

"HEY! I'm not a Magic 8-Ball, ya know?" Raven said. Slade grabbed Raven by the ankles and had her hang upside-down. Slade shook her around even more, looking like a bully shaking change out of one of his victims.

"Where are they? WHERE ARE THE MARKS!" Slade asked himself, getting more irritated.

"P-U-U-U-T-T-T-T M-E-E-E-E-E D-D-D-O-O-O-W-W-W-W-N-N-N-N!" Raven shouted. Finding no way to bring out the marks of Scath, Slade dropped Raven like a sack of potatoes. When Raven looked up, she didn't like what Slade was about to do next.

Slade put on a rubber glove.

"I'm gonna unleash the portal within you, one way or the other! Now, be a good girl and BEND OVER…" Slade's about to do to Raven what Cyborg was gonna do to Robin when they suspected one time that he was playing Red-X again. Raven backed away and covered her rear.

"Don't even think about it you… YOU PERVERT!" Raven rasped.

A monstrously huge black beam came from of the sky and blasted right into Slade, blasting him away from Raven and annihilating the temple. Seconds after the dust settled, all that was left was a huge crater and Slade in the center of it, looking like he was delivered a fatal knockout punch. The demons saw their leader in great danger and left the battlefield. As the other demons provided a defensive circle, two of the demons helped Slade up.

"… Retreat." The entire horde obeyed Slade's command, returning to where they first came from. Unaware of how Slade was exactly defeated, Cyborg and Beast Boy cheered for Raven's victory. Starfire, however, just folded her arms and turned away from the sorceress.

"WAY TO GO, RAVE! You really creamed that loser!" Beast Boy said.

"… I didn't do it." Raven said, still astonished by the power that got the best of Slade.

"If you didn't pound Slade real good then… who did?" Cyborg asked.

* * *

In his dark room, Robin levitated in the air and continued to meditate.

"… Azarath Metrion Zinthos…" Suddenly, Robin stopped his meditation and got into his combat stance. With a wave of his hand, Robin summoned a mighty spear made of pure, unforgiving ice and pointed it at the intruder.

"Show yourself, coward…" Robin whispered. The visitor came of the deep shadows and faced Robin, showing his hands to prove he was no threat.

"I… I don't' know you, yet I do. It was you who was responsible for what happened to Raven. For what happened to… me," Robin said, pointing his spear right at the visitor's throat.

"I had to do it, Robin. You must understand why this very fate was brought upon you and your beloved. If I didn't do what had to be done-"

"Get out…" Robin hissed.

"… Please understand-"

"**_I SAID GET OUT!" _**Robin shouted, letting his eyes glow. This time, his eyes glowed red.

"You shall understand… in time…" Finally the visitor disappeared. Robin definitely knew he was gone, since he couldn't sense his presense anymore. Unhappy with the fate he must endure, Robin let out a growl.

A growl that was just as vicious as… a dragon.

… to be continued.


	7. Time to unwind

A/N

Hi, people. Bleeding Wings here. I'm glad a lot of you are enjoying my fanfic. I really want to thank those who review my story and keep me going. Be sure to tell your friends to read and review my fic, okay? I seriously need more reviews!

On with the fic!

* * *

Out in space, the Watch Tower orbits around the Earth, ever so vigilant to any threat that rears its ugly head. Some of the superheroes were in the cafeteria mingling with one another while others were honing their skills in the training rooms. Despite the Cadmus incident, all of the Justice League cared about only one thing: the safety of the world. 

J'onn was no exception. When it comes to vigilance, the Martian Manhunter would be considered grand champion. The eyes and ears of the Justice League sat in the center of Central Control, laying out commands for all personnel.

"Sir! You have to come see this!" J'onn got up from his seat and moved like a ghost to the one who called him. The martian stood by the man's side and looked to the screen.

"A battle no doubt, seeing how huge the crater is around the northeast sector of Jump City. The blast must have been caused by a tremendous force, but it seems that no one was seriously injured."

"Sir, should we send some of the Justice League members down there to investigate?"

"Perhaps so, Nathan. I'll notify Booster Gold, Steel, the Flash and-"

"That won't be necessary."

J'onn and the other man turned to see who joined in on their observation. It was Batman.

"No one has to be sent down there, J'onn. Whatever occurred down there has been neutralized."

"Batman, I don't know if we can just let this slip by."

"Trust me, J'onn. Jump City is under the Teen Titans' protection. Let's remember who the leader of the Titans is. Besides, I don't think now is the time to intervene. I got a feeling that something big, real big is heading our way. And now is not the time for us to take action. All we can do is wait."

J'onn almost seemed to have smiled.

"You know, Batman? Most of the time, your intuition is usually correct. Maybe you do have superpowers after all."

Such a thought only made Batman snort.

"If I did, I'd be more than glad to throw them away. I bet that the Teen Titans are going to play a very serious role in what is to come. Right now, those teenagers are making a very critical decision, a decision that could affect the fate of their very city. Perhaps even… the fate of the world."

* * *

"I say we should get on the Superman ride! That looks totally freaky!" Beast Boy exclaimed. 

"Why don't we head to the Samurai Champloo Stunt Show? I bet that stunt show is just as awesome as the show on TV!" Cyborg said.

"My friends, let's get on those cute spinning tea cups!" Starfire said.

"… That sissy ride is in Disney World," Raven said.

The Teen Titans decided to reward themselves with having a great time at Six Flags. Now all they need to do is decide where to start their fun. The Titans talked on, walking through Superhero Land and checking out the all the latest rides around them.

"Hey, Cyborg. I don't think it's fair to leave Robin home while we're out here having the time of our lives," Raven said.

"… I must agree. It's not as though we're facing Plasmus or Control Freak," Starfire added.

"Guys, we decided days ago that Robin's to be given a one-month suspension and that's staying in effect no matter what," Cyborg said.

"But dude, don't you think that's a little too harsh?" Beast Boy asked.

"Not at all," Cyborg said sternly.

"Come on, Cyborg. At least-" When Raven looked behind, she caught the sight of a young man leaning his back against the entrance to Bugs Bunny Land and folding his arms.

The young man in black winked to her and smiled…

"YOU GUYS! I-I'm gonna head to Bugs Bunny Land!" Raven exclaimed happily. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy couldn't help but gawk at her.

"… you wanna go to… Bugs Bunny Land?" Beast Boy asked slowly.

"Uh… SURE! Love those Looney Tunes! NYAH, WHAT'S UP DOC? Hey, uh, let's meet here in two hours. I'll be down there while you three can do whatever. SEEYA!" Without giving the other three a chance to speak a word, Raven teleported quickly to her amusement zone. Cyborg scratched his head.

"Why would she wanna go there? That's so not Raven."

Raven came out of the shadows and ended up at the entrance to the home of the Looney Tunes. Raven looked around frantically, trying to find…

"Robin? Robin, where are you?"

"Right here."

Raven quickly turned around and saw him face to face with her. Squealing with joy, Raven jumped into his arms and hugged him. Feeling so joyful to have her in his arms, Robin picked her up and spun her all around in the air.

"I can't believe you're here, Robin! How did you know we're here in Six Flags?"

"I read all your minds."

"… From that far away? You're getting better. I bet you're gonna like what's on my mind right now…"

Robin and Raven blushed deeply as they held hands and headed for another entertaining amusement zone: Homicidal Maniac Land.

Meanwhile, the other three Titans were enjoying their sweets in Candy Land. Cyborg was having a pair of vanilla ice cream waffle cones while Beast Boy and Starfire were having cotton candy. Starfire spotted Beast Boy flirting with a couple of girls, trying to be comedic and all. However, the girls left him behind and joined their boyfriends. Beast Boy only slumped in disappointment and ate his cotton candy.

(Poor Beast Boy. I just can't understand why many girls wouldn't really like him. All the girls, even Terra, turned him down. Such a fate he does not deserve. He's pretty cute, lively, nicely well-built…)

Starfire worked her eyes downward on Beast Boy.

(… and he sure has a lovely butt. Teeheeheehee. Oh my. Beast Boy sure has grown. How I'd like that spank him like a bad boy and – WAIT A MINUTE! My eyes are only for Robin! I think…)

"BOOYAH! Now THAT'S where I'm headin!" Beast Boy looked to Cyborg. Starfire quickly turned her eyes away from Beast Boy, trying not to stare at him in such a way. Wearing a very sinister smile and rubbing his hands, Cyborg now knew what he wanted to do in Six Flags.

Sing his heart out in the Karaoke Superstar booth.

"You guys can do whatever you want, but I'm gonna make myself the next AMERICAN IDOL! Remember our meeting spot. SEEYA!" Cyborg ran right for Karaoke Superstar, causing tremors from every step he took.

That leaves only Starfire and Beast Boy.

"Hey, Star? If you want, we can get on the bumper cars. I know you like your rides low-keyed, so how about it?" Starfire smiled to Beast Boy.

"That's very sweet of you, putting my pleasures before your own. Let's go." Starfire took Beast Boy's hand and headed for Wussy Land. Beast Boy didn't expect Starfire to hold hands with him at all.

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED UP THERE? I was so damn close to opening the portal, and I ended up getting nearly obliterated by who-knows-what. I tried everything to unleash the portal out of Raven, and yet nothing worked! Damnit, I feel like ripping my hair out! Oh, wait a minute. I don't have any hair. As a matter of fact, I don't even have a face. Man, it sucks to be one of the undead." 

Slade paced back and forth in his secret hideout, trying to figure out what went wrong. Feeling more frustrated, Slade smashed a wall with his fist, causing an enormous crack.

"My best bet now is to kidnap Raven, perform surgery on her and-"

Slade's cellular rang. Slade eyed the phone, slowly picked it up and brought it to his ear.

"…. Hello?"

"This is Trigon. I heard about the screwup you made with the Titans. I'm not happy…"

"I promise you, Lord Trigun, that you will be unleashed. I just need more time."

"You won't have all the time in the world at the rate you're going. I learned that my dear daughter no longer holds the power to open the portal."

"What? How the _–BEEP- _did THAT happen?"

"That's not important. What is important is that I found out who the new portal is. All you need to do now is follow my simple instructions. What you must do is…"

A long pause filled the room. Slade waited for Trigon's instructions eagerly.

"… Well?" Slade asked.

"…Uh, it'll have to wait. I need to get this new batch of Pillsbury chocolate-chip cookies out of the oven. And I think Bo and Hope are about to break up in Days of Our Lives. I'll call you right back." Trigon hung up.

Feeling more irritated than ever, Slade threw his cell onto the floor.

"EVERYONE'S GOING FREAKIN' NUTS! That does it! I'm going back to the surface and deal with the Titans PERSONALLY!"

… to be continued.


	8. Startin' to heat up

"Come on, Starfire! Let's see if you can dunk me into this pool!"

Starfire licked her lips and focused really hard on the bullseye. Letting one exhale, Starfire winded up and pitched the baseball. However, all she hit was the concrete wall. Dozens of people watching let out a big "aww."

"HAAHAHA! Face it, Star! By sunset, you'll never hit the bullseye! NYAAAH!"

"I do not understand. I can throw my starbolts with ease, yet I can't even hit my target with a ball. What am I doing wrong?"

"You can do it, Starfire. Here, how about this? Picture me as your worst enemy, and this pool is filled with man-eating sharks! That oughta help. Heck, it worked for the Water Boy," Beast Boy said. Starfire pictured someone else sitting on the plank, imagining hungry sharks ready to feast on who'll fall in.

Who she pictured was Raven, sitting on that plank with a wicked grin.

"_Face it, Starfire. Robin doesn't want a goody two-shoes like you. He wants a REAL woman! Robin belongs to me…" _the imaginary Raven said in an evil way.

Starfire grinded her teeth and focused her ball on the bullseye, like an ancient hunter focusing his aim on a mammoth with his spear.

"HE DOES NOT BELONG TO YOU!" Starfire put all her strength into the ball and threw with great might, destroying the bullseye and smashing the ball right through the wall. The plank folded, sending Beast Boy right into the pool and causing an enormous splash. All the people cheered for the Tamaranian.

"When we meet, Raven, we will not meetas friends…" Starfire whispered to herself. All of a sudden, Starfire woke up from her thoughts and heard Beast Boy emerge from the pool and gasp for air. Starfire quickly ran to her friend and helped him out. Beast Boy shivered from the breeze.

"N-nice one, Starfire. Now we can get that Mega Teddy Bear you always wanted," Beast Boy said, still shivering.

"I'm sorry, Beast Boy. Here, let me dry you up." Starfire's hands glowed green.

"WHOA, STARFIRE! DON'T BLAST ME AWAY!" Beast Boy pleaded.

"It's okay, Beast Boy. We Tamaranians don't always use our powers for destruction…" Starfire stood behind Beast Boy and let her entire body glow green. Closing her eyes, Starfire placed her hands close to Beast Boy's chest and let her powers flow around him. Beast Boy closed his eyes and smiled.

"You know, Starfire? This really feels so… good…" Beast Boy said, feeling all the tension in his body disappear.

"In a few minutes, Beast Boy, you'll be all dry." While she was drying Beast Boy up with her energy, Starfirestood closer to the changeling. The Tamaranian slowly traced her hands on his broad shoulders and down his arms.

"I see that pumping iron has seriously paid off for you. What motivated you into doing it, Beast Boy?" Starfire asked, still fascinated by how big and solid Beast Boy got in a few months.

"Well, you know. I just felt I needed to keep up with the rest of you. I kinda feel that out of all the Titans, I'm the weakest."

"Nonsense! You are a truly valuable member of the team. I could never consider you to be 'weak'."

"… Thanks, Star…" Starfire slowly wrapped her arms around Beast Boy's body, resting her head on his shoulder. The changeling felt he was truly feeling enlightenment, not only from her soothing powers but also from her silky body. He suddenly let out a gasp when he felt one of her hands rub around his chest. Wanting more, Starfire ran her other hand down his six-pack abs, running her hand even lower…

A lot of people watching how touchy Starfire was being on Beast Boy let out howls and whistles. The two flashed their eyes wide open, aware that a lot of young men and women were watching what they were doing.

"Uh-oh! Someone's gonna get laid tonight!" one guy shouted.

"Show that guy what ya got, sister!" a woman shouted.

The two Titans quickly separated from each other and felt great heat rush through their bodies, hoping the howling and whistling would stop.

"Star? Let's get that Teddy Bear and get out of here," Beast Boy said shakily, running his hand through his now dried up hair.

"… yes, of course…"

* * *

Meanwhile, in 'Warhammer 40,000 Land', Robin and Raven were having just as much of a blast as Starfire and Beast Boy. The couple had a ball from participating in the Bolter Competition to riding the thrilling roller coaster called the Scream of The Blood Angels. Hip to hip, Robin and Raven continued to explore the newest amusement zone. 

"This place is amazing! Whoever created 'Warhammer 40,000' deserves credit for having a hell of an imagination!" Robin exclaimed.

"He's not the only creative one, Robin. Remember what we did last week when we spent the night in my room? That new position you created was really a breath-taker. You had me lie on my belly while you-"

"Raven, not so loud. People could hear us," Robin whispered, feeling quite embarrassed. That only made Raven cover her mouth and giggle. She brought her lips to his ear.

"… Let's do it. Here, in Six Flags…" Raven whispered, blushing and smiling in a sinister way. Robin went wide-eyed and blushed big-time.

"… Are you serious, Raven?"

"Yeeeaaaahhh. And I know the perfect ride to do it…" Raven opened the map to Six Flags and pointed to a ride in 'Peace and Be Happy' Land.

"… The Tunnel of Love. Not a bad idea, Rave. No lights, no staff members watching us.."

"… And all the fun we can have…" Both of the dark Titans smiled in a mischievous and kissed.

"To the Tunnel of Looooove…" Robin quietly announced. The couple exit out of 'Warhammer 40,000' Land and headed for the Tunnel of Love.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, Beast Boy and Starfire came to a halt in Peace and Be Happy Land and slumped into a bench. The two were catching their breath from all the fun they were having. 

"Dude, how many rides did we get on this past hour?" Beast Boy asked, wiping his head from the sweat.

"Fifteen, I believe. Five of them were, how do you Earthlings say it, 'hardcore,' Starfire responded, remembering the Superman ride. Starfire looked to her left, seeing a wonderful ride that looked far more peaceful than any other.

The Tunnel of Love.

"My friend. Let's get on that ride. It'll be wonderful…" Beast Boy looked to the ride Starfire was referring to.

"Uh, Starfire? I… I don't know if we should ride on that. It's not like we're a couple or anything," Beast Boy said.

"It's okay, Beast Boy. Think of it this way: not only will be get the rest we need, but we'll also take a break from the hot sun. It would definitely be worth it."

"… I don't know. Maybe-"

"The girl is right. A lot people get on the Tunnel of Love. Try the ride out. It's really slow, tranquil, and free from all the heat we've been having lately," the ride operator said. The Tamaranian and the changeling looked to each other and then to the ride.

"Sure, why not! That guy is right! Let's go!" Beast Boy said.

"WHEE! A new ride we'll have fun on, indeed!" Starfire said.

The two Titans eagerly got on the small boat and slowly drifted down the Tunnel of Love. Seeing that Star and B.B. disappeared into the dark tunnel, the ride operator let out a wicked grin and let the red 'S' appear on his forehead.

"Everything is going according to plan. The wheels will be set into motion, and lord Trigon shall be free…"

* * *

… to be continued. 

A/N

Hi, everybody. Bleeding Wings here. Sorry about how long it took me to get a new chappie into this fic. I've been so damn busy lately that I didn't have much time to focus on this fic. But don't worry. I will try not to abandon this fic. I really hope there'll be more reviews because when I get very few of them, I get the impression that not that many people give a damn about this story. Maybe I'm losing my touch. Oh well. Hopefully, more people might like this fic.

Well, I gotta go. Busy, as usual. Seeya!


	9. Get over it!

Deep inside the dark Tunnel of Love, Robin and Raven snuggled together on their little boat. This ride was nowhere close to being fast, intense and incredibly short. Instead, it was peaceful, calm and so damn slow. Just the way the dark Titans want it.

"Hey, Rave. How long have we been on this ride?"

"About 15 minutes."

"Good. This is the first time we get to make out in an amusement park without getting caught."

"It's so damn risky, Robin, yet so exciting. I feel so naughty…"

"Hehehe. Just the way I like you to be, Raven…"

The Titans embraced each other and kissed. Closing their eyes, the couple loved how their bodies pressed into each other. Raven straddled on Robin's lap and slowly let her tongue travel inside Robin's mouth. Loving the sweet taste of his beloved, Robin held onto Raven even tighter and let his tongue twirl around with hers.

After minutes of tonsil hockey, the couple broke away from their kiss and lied down next to each other. Robin slowly turned to his lover.

"Raven?"

"Yes, Robin?"

"Will you always be by my side… no matter what?"

"Of course I'll always be by your side. Why would you ask a silly question like that? I love, no matter what happens."

"… It's okay. Raven. Forget I aksed."

* * *

"This is by far the most wonderful ride we've been on, friend Beast Boy. It reminds me of the day known as Vax'Alanus. On that special day, we Tamaranians lie in the River of Tranquility and drift to our Holy Temple. By journey's end, we emerge from the river and feel fresh and renewed, in mind and in spirit. Does this Tunnel bring you any pleasant memories?"

"Naw. When I my parents and I were going down a river in Africa, a snake somehow went down my pants. I got so damn scared, I ended up running all over the ship, screaming for help. Dad had to knock me out with an oar so I could hold still and let mom snatch the snake."

"…Oh my. So that's where you got that scar on your head."

"Yeah. Of course, I forgave my old man. I even got this other scar from-"

When Beast Boy looked to the Tamaranian, he noticed how sad she seemed to be. Looked like that happy mask Starfire kept wearing seemed to have finally corroded. Beast Boy sat closer to Starfire.

"Hey, what's the matter, Star?"

"Oh. I'm sorry, Beast Boy. It's just that I'm been very preoccupied lately. I know I do have feelings for Robin. However, I really have a terrible feeling that there's something going on between him and that Raven. I do pray that I'm wrong."

"Robin and Raven? No way! To see those two together is too damn hard to imagine. They at times act as though they're brother and sister."

"That may be true. But we also know that those two are the most mysterious of the Titans. Neither of them say much about themselves, and they're both good at wearing masks. No pun intended."

"I think you're overreacting, Star. There's no way Robin could break your heart. He cares too much about you to ever let that happen!"

"Maybe you're right, Beast Boy. Robin is destined to be my mate. I should have nothing to worry about! You're such a good friend!" Starfire leaned to Beast Boy and hugged him. In a way, Beast Boy felt like he was melting in Starfire's arms. He smiled as he felt strands of Starfire's red hair brush into his face.

(I wish I would be your betrothed, Star…)

Another conversation and some giggling echoed throughout the Tunnel of Love. The cheerful Titans noticed that the echoing was coming from in front of them. As they peered their eyes through the darkness, they noticed another boat ahead of them.

On that very boat was Robin, sharing words with another person.

"Hey, is that Robin? I didn't know Robin would be showing up."

"You're right, Beast Boy. It IS him!" Her eyes were filled with glee when she set her eyes on the Boy Wonder. However, when she got a good glimpse of whom he was with, her eyes formed into a pair of slits.

"… and he's with HER…" Beast Boy noticed another figure in the same boat with Robin. His eyes widen in shock. It was Raven, and she was playfully running her hand through Robin's hair. When he noticed how Robin and Raven were sitting so close together and wrapping their arms around other, Beast Boy lowered his eyes and slowly turned away. Judging from how happy they were together, Starfire's suspicions were right.

(Who would have thought that a heart could end up broken all over again? First Terra, now Raven? Raven, how could you…)

Beast Boy noticed green light illuminating from their very boat. When he opened his eyes, he saw Starfire stand up, powering up like crazy and growling like a Flankaflop Razorbeast from Tamaran. Her eyes were dead-set on the sorceress.

* * *

"So when Nightwing wasn't looking, I stuffed his underwear with itching powder. He was itchin' and scratchin' for weeks!" Raven covered her mouth and laughed, never realizing how much of a troublemaker Robin really was when he was a pre-teen. Raven wrapped her arms around Robin's neck and purred like a kitten.

"I've been a very bad boy, Raven…."

"You deserve to be punished, young man. You're gonna like what I have in store for you…" Raven closed her eyes and kissed his neck. When Robin was about to close his eyes and embrace her, he noticed a green light heading right at them. He finally got a good look at what the menacing light really was.

"STARFIRE?" Robin exclaimed.

* * *

Outside the Tunnel of Love, Cyborg was talking through his communicator on his arm. In his other hand was a CD he made back at the Karaoke Superstar Booth.

"That's right, honey. I made a very special love song just for you, Bumble Bee. I hear you're doing a great job being leader of Titans East. So I'm gonna be sending you this CD as a way of saying congratulations. Uh-huh. Uh-huh. No problem, baby. I love you too, my sexual chocolate. Buh-bye." Cyborg turned off his communicator and took in more fresh air.

"Man, I love this day! My Queen Bee still loves me, I gave Kelly Clarkson a run for her money, and no Titans bugging me at all! Finally, peace at la-"

A green explosion burst right out of the Tunnel of Love! Two figures flew out of the Tunnel and were grappling with each other, spinning out of control. It was Starfire and Raven, and they're having a major cat-fight, super-heroine style!

"… I was right. I WAS RIGHT! How DARE you put your filthy hands on my betrothed! He was meant to be mine and you KNEW it! I… I thought you were my friend. Now… now you're my enemy. And NONE of my sworn enemies ever survived!"

Starfire kicked Raven away from her and unleashed a menacing barrage of starbolts. Thanks to her fancy flying, Raven barely dodged her rival's firepower. Glowing black all over, Raven fired back with a series of black beams at Starfire. Starfire dodged the beams one by one, but the ninth beam struck Starfire square in the forehead. The Tamaranian spun out of control and crashed right into the Ferris wheel. Starfire shook her head and returned to full consciousness.

"Robin made his choice, Star. It's time you woke up from your damn dreamworld and accept reality. He chose his love, and she just whooped your ass…"

Starfire roared and let her eyes glow with rage. Feeling her powers surge like mad, Starfire pried herself out of the Ferris wheel and flew right for her like a missile.

"I SHALL PROVE TO ROBIN THAT I'M THE ONE DESTINED TO BE HIS! THAT, I SHALL!" The princess and the sorceress clashed once more in the sky. Cyborg was completely shocked and puzzled from the fight.

"Man, what a way for a day to be ruined. I thought those girls were able to keep their cool. What the hell's going on here?"

Robin flew out of the Tunnel and landed on the ground. When he looked up to the sky, he spotted Raven and Starfire committing total combat on one another! Robin just couldn't believe his eyes.

"Son of a bitch. This has got to STOP!" Someone tapped Robin on the shoulder. When Robin turned to who was tapping him, he received a mean right hook to the jaw. Robin let out a light groan and took a step back from the blow. Fuming, Beast Boy rubbed his knuckles and stared coldly at the Boy Wonder.

"You got a lot of nerve to put Starfire through such hell, Robin. She loved you. She CHERISHED you! And here you are, messing around with Raven, the one I felt so much for! How the hell did a scumbag like you turn out to be leader of the Titans?" Beast Boy hissed. Devoid of all emotions, Robin stared right into Beast Boy's eyes and faced his right palm right at the changeling. With one slight thrust at the changeling many feet away, Robin sent a black force at Beast Boy and sent him right for a brick wall. Beast Boy morphed into a gorilla to absorb the impact, but the black force smashed him right through the merchandise center and right out to the other side!

Beast Boy morphed back into his human form and groaned in pain. When he weakly opened his eyes, he saw Robin hovering right over him. The changeling swore that Robin almost looked so much like the Angel of Death.

"… Raven never loved you in the first place. We can stop this right now, Beast Boy. Either that or let me pound more sense into you…" Robin said coldly. Beast Boy growled and got up on his feet.

"… You were suppose to be my friend, Robin. You'll PAY for what you put ALL of us through!" Beast Boy transformed into his most ferocious form of all, the Tyrannosaurus Rex! The T-Rex form of B.B. roared with all his might at the levitating Robin, but Robin folded his arms and was completely unmoved.

"… I see you chose the latter. Fine by me. I need to test out my new powers…"

Cyborg felt completely helpless to do anything to stop his comrades from fighting. In the air, Raven and Starfire were trading beams and bolts at one another. On the ground, Beast Boy in his T-Rex form tried to ram Robin with his skull and whip him with his tail, only to see Robin dodge his attacks with aerial finesse.

"WHAT THE _/BEEP/_ IS GOING ON HERE?" Cyborg screamed.

… to be continued.


	10. Ease the pain

Mayhem still ran rampant throughout all of Six Flags. No longer was it the place where happiness found a wonderful home; now it's a battlefield! Raven's telekinesis clashed on with Starfire's firepower while Beast Boy's animal-morphing dueled off with Robin's enigmatic powers.

Cyborg felt completely helpless to do anything.

"Come on, you guys! Snap out of it! What are you idiots doing?" Cyborg shouted.

Beast Boy morphed into a werewolf and slashed away at Robin, but Robin twisted Beast Boy's striking hand big time and had him slam into the dirt. Saying one word, Robin brought forth 20 spinning black swords from high above and threw them right at Beast Boy! Beast Boy, still in his werewolf form, jumped out of harm's way, but more swords were heading right for him! Thanks to his feral abilities, he was able to avoid Robin's attack and headed right for him. However, Robin armed himself with a menacing, black samurai sword and had black armor appear all around him. Now it's Beast Boy on the run, with a black-armored Robin in hot pursuit!

"Why don't we all just calm down and get ourselves a nice fudge sundae? I know none of you could resist!" Cyborg screamed with a smile.

Starfire gave Raven a headbutt and grabbed Raven from behind. Holding onto Raven really tight, Starfire descended towards the surface at a frightening speed, smashing Raven head-first into the earth and causing an enormous tremor. Starfire breathed for air heavily, but there was no Raven in sight. Out of nowhere, Raven jumped from behind Starfire and performed a rear-naked chokehold.

"Hey, I know! Let's all go to the movies! We'll watch "Warcraft!" It's rated PG-13!" Cyborg suggested.

Beast Boy smashed Robin in the head with a humongous mallet.

Raven pulled down Starfire's skirt, making Star scream and cover herself.

Robin gave Beast Boy a major wedgie, making himshriek in pain.

Starfire bit Raven in the arm big time.

Beast Boy ran Robin over with a steamroller.

Raven and Starfire started strangling each other.

Robin and Beast Boy strangled each other as well.

"Y'all leave me no other choice…" Cyborg raised his arm and let out a sonic wave at all four of the Titans. Robin, Starfire, Raven and Beast Boy covered their ears and screamed in pain, releasing each other and falling to the floor. When the sonic wave was deactivated, the four feuding Titans' mouths gaped. They were all completely shocked from all the destruction that Six Flags has suffered. Roller coasters dangling off the edge of their tracks. Amusement centers reduced to rubble. Thrilling rides caught on fire.

"Cyborg… what happened to Six Flags?" Beast Boy asked.

"So much destruction. There's… there's nothing left," Starfire added.

"We were so busy fighting each other that none of us were aware of the threat that came here," Raven said.

"Who did this, Cyborg? We'll put an end to this threat no matter wha-"

"YOU were the threat! All FOUR of you! You were so busy fighting one another that you had no idea how much mayhem you guys were causing! Most of the damage was from YOU, Robin…" Cyborg said.

"… from me?'

"Damn right. Sure, Raven and Star did a number on some of the rides, but you were a natural disaster! While you were fighting Beast Boy, power was surging out of you like crazy and caused everything around you to either fall apart or explode! Thank God I was able to evacuate all the peoplethat werehere," Cyborg said.

"I… I didn't know. I didn't know I could cause so much… annihilation."

"We'll talk about this later. Now I want all four of you to get in the T-Car right now. We're heading back to the Tower. As of this moment, all four of you are to be restricted to your quarters until further notice." Cyborg commanded.

"Come on, Cy. You can't keep all four of us-"

Cyborg stomped his foot into the ground, causing what's left of the entire amusement park and much of Jump City to feel his sheer strength. Beast Boy shut his mouth immediately.

"Get. In. The. Car. NOW." Feeling guilty all over, all four of the Titans slumped and walked to the T-Car, following Cyborg's pointing finger. Seeing the four showing no disobedience, Cyborg brought his communicator to his mouth.

"Hey, man. I'm really glad you're heading over to Jump City. I'm really hoping you can get through to him. Yeah. Right. Okay. No problem. Please get here soon."

* * *

Starfire lied in her bed and hugged her pillow as she stared blankly up the ceiling. Like the other Titans, she felt guilty for putting her personal feelings ahead of her duty as protector of Jump City. The Tamaranian let out a sigh and nearly closed her eyes. 

"How could I have been such a fool? My own fury has put many innocent lives in danger. Yet… yet I still have the urge to rip Raven apart! She took so much away from me. Honor… trust… "

A tear streamed down Starfire's cheek.

"… Robin…" Starfire buried her face into her pillow and cried. A spider crawled out of Starfire's air vent and came down onto Starfire's bed. The spider detached itself from its web and morphed into the ever-so-loving changeling, Beast Boy.

"Hey, Star." Starfire tried to stop the sobbing and wiped her eyes.

"Beast Boy. What are you doing here?'

"I heard you crying, and I wanted to see if you were all right."

"I'll… I'll be fine. We Tamaranians are a proud warrior race, born to take great punishment."

"Yet… not even the greatest warrior can have a steel heart. Believe me, I know."

"… Were you crying, Beast Boy?"

"N-no, I wasn't."

"Yes, you were. What's wrong?"

"Well… you weren't the only one who lost a love. The way you felt for Robin… well…"

"… You felt for Raven. Oh, Beast Boy. I'm so sorry."

"… So am I, Star. So am I…" Beast Boy bit his lip, trying not to cry. It couldn't be helped. Beast Boy buried his face into his hands and sobbed. Starfire didn't realize until now how much Beast Boy cherished Raven, how much pain he went through when he saw her in Robin's arms. In a way, she felt that Beast Boy's pain of loss could be even greater than hers. Sobbing as well, Starfire placed her hands on Beast Boy's shoulders and did her best to comfort him. Together, Beast Boy and Starfire shared each other's pain, each other's comfort, each other's sorrow…

* * *

"_YOU were the threat!"_

Cyborg's words rang into Robin's ears crystal clear. In the darkness, Robin sat at the corner of his room, caring not if sitting there was uncomfortable. His blood ran cold when he played Cyborg's words over and over again.

"_YOU were the threat!"_

"_YOU were the threat!"_

"_YOU are the threat, Tim! You MUST die!"_

"NO! Don't… don't make me remember…" Robin clutched onto his head and ran his fingers through his hair roughly. A pair of red symbols glowed hot-red on each of his forearms. A third one glowed eerily on his forehead. However, Robin wasn't aware of the marks at all.

"_/Robin… Robin, are you okay?"_ Robin woke up from his thoughts. The marks disappeared instantly. Hearing Raven's voice in his mind, Robin closed his eyes and focused on his beloved.

"_/Raven. I thought you wouldn't talk to me after what happened at Six Flags./"_

_"/Nonsense. What's going on in your room, Robin? I sense great distress coming from you. Wanna talk about it?"_

"_/I… I can't. It's far too terrible to bring up./"_

"_/Why, Robin? It's okay. You can tell me anything./"_

"_/NO! If you found out the truth about me, you'll hate me. You'll ALL hate me./"_

"_/Robin, just calm down. I could never hate you. I love you, Robin./"_

"_/You won't be saying that if you found out the truth./"_

Robin heard someone heading for his room.

"_/We'll have to talk later. Looks like I got a visitor./"_

"_/Sure thing, Robin./"_

The door to Robin's room opened. Robin covered his eyes from the light, since he was getting use to being in the dark. The light shaped a very familiar figure for Robin, showing the shape of… a bat. Robin got up on his feet.

"Batman."

"Robin. We need to talk."

… to be continued.


	11. Time for a serious talk!

Alone in her dark, dreary room, Raven sat near her window, pondering on Robin's behavior. Of all the Titans, she knew Robin better than anyone, even before she and Robin formed a bond. Now that they're together, he seemed even more enigmatic than ever.

"Ever since last week, I've been noticing how much pain you've been going through, Robin. Why? Why did you ask me such a question?"

"_Will you always be by my side… no matter what?"_

"What could it mean? I must meditate. Perhaps that'll help me think more clearly."

Raven sat in an Indian position and levitated into the air, closing her eyes and touching her fingers with her thumbs.

"Azarateh Metrion Zinthos… Azarateh Metrion Zinthos… Azarateh Metrion Zinthos…"

* * *

In her personal realm known as Nevermore, all her emotions sat at an enormous round table. They were the spitting image of Raven, but they all wore different cloaks, each color representing a different part of Raven. The emotions were mingling with one another, talking about why a meeting was being held and who called for one.

"This meeting is now in session!" Intellect announced, adjusting her eyeglasses.

"What's the deal? This had better be important. I was in the middle of training myself how to break skulls!" Gung Ho said.

"Hey, this could be really fun! Are we gonna play a game?" Happy asked.

"I say we should talk about how our sexy Boy Wonder can be even more appealing to us. My vote says we should use Whip Cream…" Naughty said. Most of the emotions giggled to Naughty's suggestion.

"Wow. That would be really fun…" Happy said, giggling.

"Hey! I second that…" Sloppy said, letting out a burp.

"Oh yeah! My guns are loaded and ready to FIRE!" Gung Ho shouted, blushing.

"Behave yourselves! ESPECIALLY YOU, NAUGHTY! No thanks to you, I've lost count as to how many times you had us sleep with him and had him spank us like an undisciplined school girl!" Intellect spat out, trying to keep her body temp down from remembering the last time Robin and Raven made out. Intellect cleared her throat.

"Now, as I was saying. One of you brought up a very dire matter to me. She was at first too scared to bring it up, but now that it's out of the bag, this matter MUST be taken seriously!" Intellect said.

"Can't we just talk about this tomorrow? It's getting late," Lazy said, yawning.

"NO WAY! These matters must be dealt with NOW!" Intellect screamed.

"What's more important than being with our friends?" Happy asked.

"What could be more important than adjusting our underwear when we feel a wedgie?" Sloppy asked.

"… It's Robin…" All the emotions turned their attention to the one who hasn't spoken up at all, the one who seemed least likely to even utter a word. It was Misery, the gray-cloaked emotion.

"…Oh, it's just you. You're always worried. Even about the smallest things," Gung Ho said.

"But this is different, you guys. Robin is suffering. He's in great pain, and he seriously needs our help. I can see pain and misery all over him," Misery said.

"What are you talking about? He looks just fine to me," Happy said.

"… No. You all can deny the fact that he's suffering, but I won't! I can sense misery and pain better than any of you! We MUST help him!" Misery exclaimed, breaking into tears. Happy placed her hand on Misery's shoulder to comfort her.

"She has a point. Robin asked us a disturbing question. He asked us if we'd always be by his side no matter what. That very question signifies that there's something inside of him that's tearing him apart. A past. A traumatic past…" Intellect stated. All the emotions began to talk freely to one another. All of them spoke with great concern for their Beloved. Intellect bit her lips and dug her nails into her palms.

"…There's another very grave matter at hand. Do any of you remember… The Prophecy?" All of emotions feel silent and focused their attention on Intellect immediately.

"… The monster we were to release when the time comes is missing. When that monster was to be freed, it was to unlock the portal and set Trigon free upon our new homeworld! Now… it's not here…" All of the emotions felt their blood freeze.

"… You're saying that we gave Robin more than just our love and our powers?" Happy asked, almost sounding as worried as Misery.

"… We unknowingly gave Robin the marks of Scath. The beast is now within Robin. Robin… Robin is the new Portal…" Intellect concluded.

"**NO!"** Misery screamed. The emotions started to get into a state of total panic. They all realized that giving a badly disturbed boy the destiny to unleash a horrible monster could turn him into the most dangerous being on the planet!

"WHO WAS RESPONSIBLE FOR LETTING ALL THIS HAPPEN?" Gung Ho asked.

"… I believe I now know who it is…" Intellect said.

* * *

Raven flashed her eyes open and floated to the floor, placing her feet on the floor gently. Rage, frustration, fear and misery spun throughout her mind like a whirlpool. Tears poured down her eyes and she clenched her hands into fists and grinded her teeth, preparing to say the very name of the one responsible for everything that has happened to the dark Titans.

"… Rorek…"

* * *

"So you want to talk. Let's talk, Batman…"

"You don't sound like the same Robin I once knew. Dick would never sound that cold."

"Perhaps I should have you to thank for that. I'm really sick and tired of you comparing me to the other Robins. To Dick. To Jason…"

"What do you tend to do about it?"

"… Beat you down to a bloody pulp."

In the Extreme Combat Room, Batman and Robin were reunited once again. But this time, they're not as comrades. Instead, they stare into each other's eyes and got into combat positions. Usually, when they fight, they would go at it with bare fists. Since they need a _serious_ talk, they decided to take their "sparring" three notches up. Their weapon of choice: Kendo Iron Sticks. Hollow sticks of iron shaped just like straight-edged katanas. The two masked warriors circled one another slowly, keeping their four-foot long iron sticks firm in their hands. Batman held his weapon close to his head and pointed his stick towards the ceiling while Robin pointed his iron stick right at Batman's throat.

Robin screamed for bloody murder and ran right for Batman. Robin raised his stick into the air and slammed it right for Batman's head, but the Dark Knight blocked Robin's stick with an upper block with his weapon. Robin swung his stick for his opponent's ribs, then his legs, then for his left temple. However, Batman blocked all his attacks without even changing his facial expression.

Batman quickly fought back with attacks to the forehead, the right shoulder, the left shin, and the right collarbone. With lightning-quick reflexes, Robin blocked all of Batman's attacks and now had their iron sticks locked into each other.

"Who asked you to come here?"

"It was Cyborg. He's worried about you, Robin. All of the Titans are worried."

"They should learn to mind their own damn BUSINESS!" Robin shoved Batman away and went on the offensive once again. Robin faked a strike to Batman's head and made Batman raise his weapon to block it. Seeing him off-guard, Robin leg-swept him and brought his iron stick right down on the Bat. Batman rolled out of Robin's way and heard Robin's iron stick clang big-time onto the ground. Batman, still on his back, swung his iron stick right at Robin's skull and had it connect. Robin whipped away from Batman's attack and clung onto the area Batman struck.

"Robin!" Batman exclaimed. The Batman had no intention of striking Robin in the head; he thought Robin was going to block the attack with ease. In a way, he sensed that Robin _allowed_ him to strike him in the skull. Robin, showing no sign of pain, looked Batman squarely into the eyes and swung his iron stick around, swinging it like a real samurai sword. Once more, the two warriors circled one another. This time, they had their iron sticks point to the ground.

"Where did get your new powers, Robin?"

"Why are you so damn concerned?"

"I learned who caused that enormous crater in a section of Jump City yesterday. That black beam that flew from the sky and smashed that temple in the city? The beam came from you…"

"I was left no other choice. Either that or let Slade get the best of Raven."

"But you did it with such animosity! Robin, never in my life have I seen so much rage inside of you. What is it that's eating you up from the inside? Talk to me!"

Robin began to growl.

* * *

In a mysterious temple, Timothy Drake knelt down to three elders. While Tim kneeled to his masters, a heavily cloaked man placed a pair of daggers in front of him. When the cloaked man left, Timothy picked up one of the daggers and slowly slit his chest."Such animosity, such potential. You shall be the perfect weapon…"

* * *

"DAMN YOU, BATMAN! DAMN YOU FOR MAKING ME REMEMBER!" Robin screamed and ran for the Dark Knight. Robin's iron stick glowed black and transformed from an iron stick into a hideously deformed sword! Batman's eyes widen when he barely blocked Robin's attack. Robin swung his sword again and again, with amazing speed and lack of control! After twenty strikes, Robin swung his sword right for Batman's head, ready to decapitate him. When he swung his sword, Robin realized that his target was not in sight.

An iron stick slammed right into Robin's stomach, causing Robin to gag in pain. Shocked from the sudden attack, Robin dropped his sword. Batman swept him off his feet with his iron stick. Seeing him in mid-air, Batman side-kicked him and sent him flying right into a mirrored wall. The Boy Wonder crashed into the wall and hit the floor with an enormous thud.

"If you keep it inside of you, Robin, all it's going to do is tear you apart from within! Please. Stop fighting and talk to me! Whatever's bothering you, whatever you've done years ago, I'll understand." Batman hoped those words would get through to his surrogate son. When he looked down to the metal-clad floor, he realized the floor underneath him was glowing black.

Batman immediately somersaulted away from where he once stood. The floor from where Batman once stood transformed into a huge blade, missing its chance to impale him. Batman somersaulted and back-flipped again and again, evading more blades coming alive from the floor. Robin slowly got up from the floor and eyed Batman with glowing, ice-blue eyes. Letting the frosty mist flow out of his mouth, Robin raised his hand. A monstrous, ice spear made out of ice appeared into his hand. Getting in a kung-fu stance, Robin aimed his spear right at the Dark Knight.

"… You should have killed me when you had the chance, Batman. I will make you forever regret taking me into your wings…"

… to be continued.


	12. Goodbye

"FIGHT ME, BATMAN! DAMN YOU, I SAID **_FIGHT ME_**!"

Robin slashed and thrust his icy spear at the Dark Knight. Batman dodged and blocked every strike he could, but he was amazed as to how much improvement Robin has shown in the art of combat since joining the Titans. His fighting skills have become much sharper, quicker, more focused, and far more ferocious. The Batman would be more than glad to pat him on the back and congratulate the Boy Wonder; however, now is not a good time.

Robin leapt into the air and smashed his spear downward on the Dark Knight's head with tremendous speed. Batman leapt out of harm's way. Robin's spear slammed into the steel floor and ate right through it! Keeping the spear in motion, Robin now began to swing his spear downward and smashed it right out of the floor in a 180-degree motion, right underneath the Batman! Batman somersaulted away from the surprise attack, but the spear slashed Batman's face, right up the left cheek. Batman landed on his feet and slowly wiped the blood off his face.

The Batman still kept his cool, breathing steadily and focusing on his opponent.

Robin's eyes continued to glow deep blue, letting the blood drip from the tip of his very spear. Breathing heavily and grinding his teeth, Robin pointed his spear right at Batman's very heart. Batman didn't flinch at all and lowered his iron kendo stick.

"… **_Why? Why didn't you kill me when you had the chance? Why didn't you kill me five years ago?" _**Robin asked.

"Why would I do such a thing? You were alone, Tim. Every one of them was dead except you. You were frightened, and you lost every person you ever loved. You were just a child-

_**"I WAS NOWHERE CLOSE TO BEING A CHILD! Why, Batman? Why…**"_

Robin lowered his weapon. Trembling, Robin bit his lip and felt a tear trickle down his face. The spear slipped out of his hands and clanged onto the floor. Another tear came down his face as he collapsed to his knees. Robin couldn't keep it in anymore. Robin covered his face and cried.

Batman didn't show it, but watching his surrogate son break down cut through his very heart. The Caped Crusader knelt down to the Boy Wonder and placed his hand on his shoulder to bring him comfort.

"… _**Why? Why did you let me live?"**_

Suddenly, images came right at Robin like an incoming car heading right for a deer. All the images were in black and white. None of them were pleasant. Dreadful, silver daggers. Tattoos of wolves' fangs. Bodies maimed and bludgeoned, bodies all around him.

A one-eyed man watching, folding his arms and laughing at him.

Remarkable. You're far better than I'd expect… 

Robin flashed his eyes open, feeling a sense of horror. Trembling with fear, Robin looked at his hands. A pair of glowing, red marks appeared before his very eyes, glowing wildly out of his palms. Robin looked down his body. More red marks appeared.

"… **_Oh no…"_** Robin whispered. Batman noticed the marks glowing out of his entire body. Batman grabbed his Batarang and threw it right at the Red Alert button near the entrance, hitting it dead aim.

* * *

All of Titans Tower went under Red Alert. Cyborg was the first to enter the Main Control Room. Beast Boy and Starfire arrived at the same time. Raven was last, teleporting right by her comrades. 

"Dude, what's going on here?" Beast Boy asked.

"Trouble! And it's right in the Tower!" Cyborg said, pointing to the screen. All of them were on level 35, and the beeping 'trouble' icon was on level 5.

"It is coming from the Extreme Combat Room!" Starfire said.

"… Batman and Robin are in there. Oh my gosh… ROBIN!" Raven exclaimed. Whatever conflicts they had were brushed aside for now. Their leader was in grave danger, and they all know they have to work together!

"Raven! Teleport us to the Extreme Combat Room immediately! We won't get there in time by foot!" Cyborg commanded.

"I'm right at it, boss!" Raven responded. With her powers, Raven engulfed herself and all her friends into her mystical raven. The enchanted raven screeched and flew right through the floors and walls, heading for their endangered leader.

* * *

Robin screamed and writhed in pain as the marks all over his body glowed even brighter. Robin collapsed to the ground and squirmed, feeling as though dozens of hands were clawing at his very being. His eyes stopped glowing blue and now began to glow red. Batman was helpless to do anything. 

"… **_You have to get out of here, Batman. Get out of here before it's too late! If you stay here, you'll die!"_**

"I'm not going to leave you, Robin! Not like this! Help is on the way!"

The raven flew right into Extreme Combat Room and released all of the four Titans. As soon as they all landed on their feet, the mystical raven returned to its master. All four of the Titans were completely shocked from what Robin has become.

"ROBIN!" Raven screamed. She ran to her beloved, but red lightning blocked her path. More red lightning shot right out of Robin's body, deadly enough to fry flesh into cinder. Batman and the Titans did everything they could to avoid such a deadly attack, from agility to animal morphing to flying. Robin slowly stood up and sadly looked to his comrades.

"… **_I'm so sorry. I'm so sorry for what I put all of you through. Goodbye…" _**Feeling his insides burning, Robin turned his back to his comrades and blew away the entire wall with one word. Seeing the exit dead-on, Robin quickly flew right out of the Tower to keep his self-destructing body away from his friends and his surrogate father. He knew from the moment the marks of Scath appeared that if he stayed, everyone around him would get blown away and be reduced to nothing but bones. His consciousness, his spirit: all of it was fading away. Robin flew faster and faster, flying close enough to the clouds. What he saw next up in the bright blue sky brought a tear to his eye.

It was the sun, reaching full eclipse.

When the sun fully eclipsed, Robin exploded into a bright red light. The sky started turning red, and red clouds began to form. Thousands of citizens of Jump City looked up to the sky, mixed with feelings of wonder and terror. Thunder boomed and red lightning flashed.

Batman, Starfire, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Raven looked up to the very sky.

"It's… it's a red storm. I can't believe we're having a red storm…" Beast Boy said.

"… What happened to Robin?" Starfire asked, preparing for the answer.

Raven collapsed to the ground and looked down at her hands, looking as though she committed a horrible murder.

"… WHAT HAVE I DONE?" Raven exclaimed. Her blood ran ice-cold as she raised her head, shut her teary eyes and screamed like never before. The scream was filled with rage, sadness and deep regret. Cyborg and Beast Boy tried to comfort the sorceress.

Starfire grinded her teeth, fell to her knees and slammed her fist into the floor. She smashed her fists into the floor again, and again, and again. Tears began to leak out her eyes as she stopped taking her frustrations on the Tower. Starfire buried her face into her arm and cried.

"I can't believe he's gone. None of this makes any sense," Cyborg said quietly.

"… What the HELL is THAT?" Beast Boy shouted, point his finger to the sky.

A huge, red demon with four eyes, weird antlers and a long tail fell out of the red storm and landed right into the dead center of Jump City. Seeing a demon on the loose, thousands of citizens screamed for their lives and hauled ass, either getting into their cars or fleeing by foot.

"**I am Trigon! And NONE of you shall ever see the sun rise ever again! At last, I am FREE**!"

Trigon smashed his fist into a skyscraper, demolishing it immediately. As he heard more screams, a smile crept onto his face. Two more towers came down from his bare fists. Three more from his tail.

With a face of stone, Batman took out a pair of batarangs and transformed them into razor-sharp swords.

"Titans. It's time to get to work."

… to be continued.


	13. Who's your daddy!

Trigon ripped a skyscraper off the ground and swung it right into another skyscraper, watching them both crumble to dust.

"**HAH! EAT YOUR HEART OUT, GODZILLA!"**

Trigon watched thousands and thousands of people below him scream and run for cover. Smiling to himself, Trigon shrunk himself to a seven-foot tall juggernaut and ended up on top of another tall building. Trigon leapt into the air and aimed his elbow for the largest crowd of victims.

"**I LEARNED THIS MOVE FROM THE INCREDIBLE HULK: ULTIMATE DESTRUCTION. ATOMIC ELBOW DROP!" **The red demon with antlers drove his elbow into the street at a frightening speed, sending a tremendous quake to rock the entire city and send people flying. Trigon then found a bus, pounded it flat and rode the damn thing like a king-size surfboard, smashing cars and trucks into the sidewalk.

"**SURF'S UP, DUUUUUDE!"** Trigon screamed. Trigon sees a group of nuns kindly crossing the street. His smile grew even wider.

"**OOOOO YEAH! THREE HUNDRED POINTS FOR EVERY NUN TO RUN OVER!"** Trigon surged his bus-surfboard with red power and kicked its speed to maximum overdrive. Trigon licked his lips, ready for total roadkill!

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" A black ramp emerged between the crazed Trigon and the nuns. Trigon hit the ramp and soared into the air, going totally vertical. Cyborg picked up all of the 15 nuns and high-tailed out of there.

"God bless you, my child," Mother Brassknuckle said.

"Anytime, sisters. I'm dropping you off the nearest church!" Cyborg activated his inline skates and blasted up his afterburners, burning rubber.

"**AWRIGHT! I'M LIKE GOING SO DAMN VERTICAL! WHO'S DA MAN NOW, TONY HAWK!"** Trigon exclaimed,performing a few skateboard tricks in midair. Starfire, flying above Trigon, fired ten starbolts at Trigon, destroying his board and giving him a few good shots in the chest. Grinding her teeth and flying below her father, Raven formed a mystical wrecking ball from her very hands. In midair, Beast Boy transformed from a humming bird into a gorilla and grabbed the black wrecking ball, swinging it and smashing it right into Trigon's skull. Trigon let out a grunt and crashed back into the street.

Batman rode on his Bat Cycle and headed right for the downed Trigon, loading his ride with a big load of dynamite, plastic explosives, a thermal detonator, and a heat-seeking missile!

"I'm gonna blow your dumb ass up, ya ugly-ass reindeer! FOR YOU, ROBIN! HOO-AAAAH!" Batman shouted. Beast Boy transformed into a huge eagle and clutched Batman off the Bat Cycle. The cycle collided into Trigon and exploded on impact, causing the baddest badass explosion Jump City has ever seen since Beast Boy snuck a dynamite under Cyborg's fat butt last Halloween.

Cyborg, Starfire, Raven, Beast Boy and the Batman rallied together.

"Dude! Did we finish him?" Beast Boy asked.

(Please be dead. Oh PPLLLEEEAAASSEEE be dead!) Raven said to herself.

"My friends. I… I don't feel so good. I feel… strange…" Starfire said, feeling a strange headache.

"Oh, man. I don't feel that great either. What's with this feeling?" Cyborg asked, clutching onto his head and looking like he was about to lose balance.

"What are you all talking about? I feel GREAT! I'm prepared to get into the Octagon and whoop tremendous ass!" Batman screamed, beating his chest and screaming like Tarzan.

Raven stared at her comrades strangely. Starfire wore a wicked grin and started giggling to herself. Cyborg picked up a motorcycle and rode on it like he was a 5-year-old. Batman jumped on top of a car and roared like a beast.

And Beast Boy. Oh, man. The changeling was now doing the one thing Raven would never imagine him to do: he was actually being grown up about all this!

"Raven! What's happening to our comrades? None of them are in their right minds!" Beast Boy exclaimed. In an odd way, the green changeling was right. All of them, except Raven, have completely lost it!

"I WANT A COOKIE!" Cyborg cried out, crying like a baby and throwing a tantrum.

"The weather feels so… lovely…" Starfire said to herself in a sexy tone, starting to unbutton her shirt.

"WHERE'S MY OPPONENT?" Batman screamed, smashing his head through a car's side windows and roaring for blood.

"… Okay, this is getting scary. What's wrong with you guys?" Raven asked.

"It's not just us! All of Jump City has completely lost control! It's as though… as though a suppressed personality has emerged from our very beings and took over! Oh dear. This is not good. Not good at all…" Beast Boy said, getting all worried.

"/_BEEP/_ You're sounding pretty weird yourself, Beast Boy. You actually sound… smart. How can all this be possible? I mean, why would you all-"

A red explosion thundered throughout the entire city, sending heroes and citizens alike flying and decimating buildings nearest the explosion. Raven slowly shook off the big boom and got on her feet. What she saw through the smoke were two pairs of red eyes.

Trigon, master of Scath, towered over his daughter. The seven-foot tall monster stared coldly into Raven's eyes, but Raven refused to show any fear of whatsoever to the four-eyed demon.

"… Father…" Raven said coldly.

**"Raven. I never thought I'd ever see your face again. It's hard to believe that someone else has taken over as Portal for me and my demonic world. This has changed everything. Now that you're really here in the flesh, there's only one thing I waited so long to say to you…"** Trigon said sadistically.

"What would that be, father?" Raven coldly asked.

Trigon gave Raven a big hug. This took Raven by surprise.

"**I MISS YOU SO MUCH, SHNOOKEY WOOKUMS! DADDY MISS YOU SOOOOOOOO MUUUUCH!" **Trigon said, hugging her like a baby.

"Hey, cut it out, damnit! I'm not a-"

Trigon stuck a pacifier into Raven's mouth and dressed her up like an infant. Diaper included.

"**AAAAWWWWW! WITTLE WAVEN IS SOOOOOO CUUUUUUUTE! I JUST CHANGED YOUR DIAPIES! YOU BETTER NOT MAKE A MESSY WESSY WITTLE WAVEN! ROOOCK A BY BAAABY OOOON THE TREE TOOOOOP!" **Trigon said, rock her back and forth.

"DADDY! YOU'RE EMBARRASSING ME!" Raven screamed. Raven broke away from Trigon's arms, tore off the baby outfit and threw away the pacifier.

"No wonder mother and the wizards of Azarath banished you. You're not only a powerful, evil demon. You're also a complete RETARD! YOU MUST BE STOPPED BEFORE YOU TURN THE WHOLE WORLD RETARDED AS YOU ARE!"

**"… Hehehehe. Sorry, dear daughter. I got other plans for this wretched world. I need to find myself a kingdom…"**

"There's now way we're gonna let you rule Jump City with an iron fist! Are you going to use the Titans Tower as your own throne?" Raven asked.

**"What are you, crazy? I'm goin' to Las Vegas! I hear the showgirls are pretty damn hot! Seeya!"** Trigon grew into a 30-foot tall monster and stomped his way out of Jump City.

"Hey, wait a sec! We're not done fighting you, Trigon!"

**"Oh, yes you are. You see, I'd whoop all your sorry ass in a split second. Just save yourselves the embarrassment and let me conquer the world. Oh, and tell your mom I said 'Hi'."** Trigon resumed his course for Vegas and left Jump City.

Raven, the only sane one in Jump City, stared helplessly down the path of Trigon, knowing that her father was right. There was only one thing left to do.

"We have to get back to Titans Tower and find a way to vanquish Trigon! Cyborg, let's get back to headquarters. Batman, Starfire, Beast Boy. Come on, let's go. Guys? GUYS, ARE YOU ALL LISTENING TO ME! We have to: Beast Boy, please take those glasses off. You look like a total nerd. Batman, will you please stop beating the bejesus out of those bikers? Starfire- STARFIRE, WHERE ARE ALL YOUR CLOTHES? I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU STRIPPED OUT IN PUBLIC! OH, MAN WE'RE IN SUCH DEEP /_BEEEEEEEEEP/_!"

Raven grabbed all of her screwed up comrades and teleported them back to Titans Tower. Seeing that the Prophecy isn't completely coming to past worried Raven even more. The skies have turned red, but the flesh did not turn to stone.

Instead, all of mankind has turned to lunacy.

… _to be continued._


	14. Never give up

Number of hits on **Eye of The Red Storm**: 6883.

Number of hits on **Tear Down The Wall!**: 8470.

O.O Damn, my stories are kickin' serious ass.

Hey, you guys. Bleeding Wings here. Sorry about the delay. I had to do some serious soul-searchin'. Now that I've finally found myself, I can continue this story of mine. This time, I'll do my best to update the fic on a weekly basis. And hopefully, I'll get more reviews. I'll do my best in making this fic more kickass than the 3-episode saga, "The End". So sit back, relax and enjoy.

* * *

"Master Trigon. Everything is going according to plan. Your plan to mutilate the bonds between the Titans worked perfectly." 

**"Indeed it has, Slade. It was a good thing I had you lure the four Titans into that Tunnel of Love. When they saw their comrades with the ones they cared so deeply for, that marked the end of their wretched world and the beginning of mine! Ahhh, how I love the true smell of victory."**

"This entire world has gone completely insane. It's such a shame that they won't be sane enough to realize they're all about to become sacrifices for you, Master Trigon."

**"Don't worry. I prefer the cries of madness over cries of sorrow."**

In Las Vegas, thousands of black-skinned, red-fanged demons were rounding up masses of the insane. Their laughter and rambling echoed throughout the city without any control, but none of them were putting up any resistance to the demons. Most of the residents of Las Vegas were stashed into the casinos while others were left out in the streets for the demons' sickening sense of amusement.

The monstrously huge Trigon sat comfortably on the side of the Mirage Hotel, now his personal throne. Slade stood by his side, watching humanity at its lowest point yet.

"Lord Trigon. How did you know how to release yourself from your prison despite knowing that Raven no longer held the power to open the portal?"

**"Elementary, Slade. The marks of Scath can never escape my eyes. When I learned that Robin was the new portal, I immediately researched on how to use the boy to release me from my fiery prison. After hours and hours of research, I learned there were two factors that can trigger my liberty and aid in beginning my carnage throughout this world."**

"What would those two factors be?"

**"One is the bond with his friends. When Starfire and Beast Boy spotted Robin and Raven together, their bonds with their comrades began to wither. The weaker the bond, the stronger my hold was on the darkness within Robin."**

"And the second factor?"

**"… I learned about his past. He's a very clever boy, pretending to be his predecessor. However, he could never hide his true past from me. It was so dark and disturbing that I began to thirst for more of it. I helped trigger his mind into remembering every single detail. The more he remembered, the stronger the Scath within him became."**

"And the more likely the portal would open," Slade said, eyeing the red storm above their heads.

**"Precisely. The portal must remain open, Slade. If anything happens to the portal, my release will be for nothing."**

"No need to worry, Master Trigon. The Titans will never find out where the Portal is hidden. I'd like to see what the Titans are going through right now."

* * *

"Robin? Robin, where are you?" 

Raven called out for her beloved throughout the darkness, searching with her hands instead of her eyes. Raven waved her hands around and moved forward, hoping she can find her way through.

"PLEASE answer me, Robin. I… I can't find you!" Raven called out. Minutes later, Raven caught a glimpse of light just ahead. Feeling a smile creep on her face, Raven dashed to the light, hoping to find the one man she truly loved. As she was getting closer, she saw a slight glimpse of the Boy Wonder, standing on a small hill with his back to her. Her heart pounded with glee as she was getting closer to him.

"Robin! There you are!" Raven shouted with joy. Every step she took was taking her closer and closer to him. Suddenly, Raven felt something slippery under her feet and tripped forward. Her hands stopped the fall, but her hands ended up completely drenched. She felt it soak up her legs as well. Raven took in the scent of what she fell into, and what she realized made her feel cold all over.

"… Blood…" Raven whispered to herself. Raven looked to her hands. Her very hands were completely soaked in blood. Human blood. With eyes of horror, Raven slowly looked up to see Robin on the hill. Her mouth trembled when she got a good look at the hill he was on, for it wasn't a hill at all.

It was a pile of bodies.

Robin slowly turned his head and looked cold-heartedly into Raven's terrified eyes. The marks of Scath glowed all over his body and his eyes turned from deep blue to blood red.

"You shall not trespass…" Robin shot a black force at Raven at a monstrous force, ready to blast Raven into a rotting pile of flesh.

* * *

"NOOOO! ROBIN! R… Robin…" Waking up from her nightmare, Raven curled into a ball and cried on her bed. The sorceress still couldn't shake off the way Robin made his grand exit out of the Tower and unintentionally release perhaps the most evil demonic force in the universe. The pain he endured, the sorrow in his eyes as red lightning surged out of him. Raven tried her damnedest to stop her body from quaking with fear. 

"… He can't be gone. There's no way he could be dead," Raven told herself. Raven laid on her back and stared aimlessly up the ceiling.

"Trigon has been released, Robin's missing, and the entire world has become one enormous Arkhum Asylum. To make matters worse, all my friends have given in to Trigon's damn powers! There's no hope left."

Suddenly, a light bulb lit over her head.

"Of course! The Ring of Azarath! According to the Monks of Azarath, that one item will block off Trigon's powers to a certain degree. All I have to do is-"

A knock tapped lightly on Raven's door. Raven fixed herself up and headed for the door. When she opened it, she saw a green changeling wearing a white overcoat and a pair of spectacles.

"Hello, Raven. Are you feeling all right by any chance? I heard you scream," Beast Boy said. Raven looked at him strangely.

"What's with the outfit, Beast Boy? You actually look like a… doctor. And you have that funny British accent again from the 'Revolution' episode" Raven said.

"Please. Call me Dr. Logan. Raven, you have been in a stage of distraught for quite some time. I'm here to help you get relieved from all the pain you've been experiencing lately."

"… And how do you plan on doing that?"

"Simple." Beast Boy put on a rubber glove.

"I'm going to perform a full physical on you. That way, we will finally find the source of your pain and sadness and have you good as new! Now be a good girl and BEND OV-"

Raven shut the door right in Beast Boy's face.

"… pervert…" Raven rasped. Another knock tapped on Raven's door. Feeling irritated, Raven opened the door again. When she got a good look at yet another one of her comrades, her jaw dropped. It was Cyborg, and he was dressed as a purple dinosaur.

"What the sam HELL are you doing, Cyborg?"

"Hello, little girl. My name isn't Cyborg. My name is BARNEY! I have come to wash away all your sadness and put a nice little smile on your face!"

"… You're starting to scare me, Cyborg."

"Oh come on, little Raven! How about we go to Chucky Cheese's and have all the pizza and fun you've ever wanted!"

"The whole damn world is in danger and you want to go visit CHUCKY CHEESE'S?"

"Ho ho ho hoooooo! That's right! There's nothing more important in the world that being happy! Let's sing a song! I LOVE YOU! YOU LOVE ME! WE'LL BE ONE BIG FAMIL-"

"GET LOST, YA DAMN FREAK!" Raven shut the door right into Cyborg's face. Now Raven felt a vein pop out of her head. She hasn't felt that irritated since finding Cyborg and Beast Boy in Nevermore for the first time.

Another knock tapped at her door.

"GO AWAY!" Raven shouted.

"Please, Raven. It is me…" Raven recognized Starfire's voice. Sensing from her tone of voice, Starfire sounded more sane that the others. Raven took a breath and opened the door. When she opened it, she gasped. Right in front of her was Starfire, wearing nothing but a yellow 2-piece swimsuit.

"Star… Starfire…" Raven whispered, admiring how in good shape the princess was in. Purring like a kitten, Starfire stepped into the doorway and rested her hands on the edges of it, letting Raven check out her body.

"… Hello, Raven. I've come to… check on you…" Starfire said in a very sexy tone. Raven felt the tone of Starfire's voice caress her inner being. Raven nervously licked her lips.

"I'm fine, Starfire. There's no need for concern…" Raven said. Starfire took a few steps closer to the sorceress, close enough to run her hand through Raven's hair. Starfire wrapped her arms around Raven's waist and embraced her. She brought her nose to Raven's neck and took in her succulent scent. Raven felt her face blush.

"Don't worry, Raven. I'm here to make all the pain go away. I promise…"

"… How are you going to do that?"

Starfire whispered all the details into Raven's ear. The more Starfire told her, the wider Raven's eyes got and the deeper her face blushed. Starfire giggled.

"… And I promise… I won't bite…" Starfire said playfully, kissing Raven's neck. Raven closed her eyes and let out a moan, wrapping her arms around Starfire's awesome body. Suddenly, her eyes flashed wide open.

"I DON'T THINK SO!" Raven pushed Starfire away from herself and blasted Starfire out of her room. Raven immediately slammed the door with her powers. The sorceress fell to on her rear and took a deep breath.

"I had no idea Starfire had such feelings for me! I can't even believe I let her touch me like that! My gosh, what would Robin think?" Raven asked herself, covering her mouth in shock and trying to shake Starfire off her mind.

A bang rang through her door. Feeling on guard, Raven surrounded herself with all her powers and prepared to blast anyone who was right at her door, especially Starfire. When she opened it, she powered down and dropped her guard, eyebrows crooked.

Batman was wearing a Metallica t-shirt. Looking Raven squarely in the eyes, the Dark Knight put the shirt over his head and raised his hands in the air, looking like a cactus.

"I AM THE GREAT CORNHOLIO! I NEED T.P. FOR MY BUNGHOLE! T.P. KAKA! T.P. FOR MY BUUUUNNNGHOOOLLLEE-"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Raven slammed the door shut. She slammed her back to the door and took in a few deep breaths.

"… That was terrifying. Batman actually thinks he's from 'Beavis and Butthead!' WHERE THE HELL IS THAT DAMN RING? THIS HAS GOT TO STOP!" Raven frantically searched through her entire room, turning over her bed and emptying out her drawers. After causing such a huge mess, Raven finally found the damn thing.

"This will only work on those in the Tower. That should be enough." Raven raised the ring over her head.

"Azarath… Metrion… ZINTHOS!" The power from within the ring exploded throughout the entire tower. Such power was so enormous that not did it thrust through all the heroes under Trigon's influence, but it also shook the tower and caused quite some damage. Batman and Cyborg got slammed hard into the walls of the hallway. Starfire felt like she got hit by a bus and ended up falling on top of Beast Boy.

Seconds later, the spell was complete. Raven put the ring in her pocket and cautiously came out of her room. She saw all the moderate damage the ring on much of the tower, but she was still satisfied.

"… That'll do it. Now it's time to get organized."

* * *

"Dude! Why the hell was I dressed up like a doctor? I never wanted to major in the medical field!" 

"And why was I dressed up as a purple dinosaur?"

"Look, you guys. That's not important. Having you all normal again is what counts. If you all want to live, we have to put and end to Trigon and rescue Robin!"

"But friend Raven. Robin… Robin is gone. We all saw him explode-"

"HE'S NOT GONE, STARFIRE! He's alive. I know he is."

"It's okay, Raven. We believe you. Cyborg, Starfire, even me."

In the main lounge, the Titans were finally back to normal. A couple of them felt they were better off being out of their minds, seeing all the horror going on around their world. They all felt it was hard to chew on the assumption that Robin was still alive. However, if Raven felt he was still alive, the Titans have no other choice but to go with what Raven said. At least that way, she would feel better knowing they'll go along with her belief.

Batman entered the lounge to join his comrades.

"Any word from the Justice League?" Raven asked. Batman shook his head.

"The Justice League will be of no use to us. Even out in space, they too have succumbed to Trigon's powers. Titans. We are the only ones left to bring an end to all this madness."

Talk about a lot of pressure. Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire lowered their eyes, feeling the pressure weigh down on them. Raven got up from her sofa.

"I can see hope slipping out of every one of you. Except Batman. Robin taught us that we must not give up on hope, no matter what! We WILL stop my father, and we WILL bring balance back to this world! But if we are to have any hope in destroying Trigon once and for all, we must rescue Robin."

"Okay. Let's assume that Robin is alive. How is that going to make any difference? You seem to be the only one that can stand up to your father!" Cyborg said.

"Don't underestimate Robin. He's far more powerful than any of you can imagine. When my powers surged through him for the first time, the power within him grew far greater than my own! Robin is our Trump Card, and we must find him and set him free!"

"Now you're talkin', sister!" Beast Boy shouted.

"We are with you all the way!" Starfire added.

"Boy, I can see a major battle comin' up! Let's find Robin and whoop Trigon's ass!" Cyborg exclaimed.

Raven held her hand out. Cyborg placed his hand on hers. Starfire put her hand on Cyborg's. And Beast Boy placed his hand on Starfire's.

"TITANS FOREVER!" The Teen Titans cheered.

Batman placed his hand on all their hands.

"… Let's do this…"

… to be continued.


	15. Regret

Raven was in her dark room, blocking herself away from all her surroundings, her friends, her very world. For over an hour now, she chanted her favorite three words to clear her mind and sharpen her powers to its most frightening level. She took in a deep breath as she allowed calmness to flow through her blood.

"Meditation. One of the best ways to prepare for battle."

Raven flashed her eyes open in shock when she heard a voice in her room.

"I told you your life would never be the same."

Raven formed a psychic shortsword and threw it with her mind at where the voice was coming from. The dark blade flew at frightening speed. A pair of fingers caught the blade as it was about to dig deep into his skull. Raven floated to the ground and turned on the lights with her mind.

Rorek stood right in front of her, psychic blade in his hand. The blade disintegrated into dust. Letting out a scream, Raven waved her hand at Rorek and sent a black force at him. Rorek took the full force of Raven's powers and split it right in half. As soon as Rorek made his defense, Raven came at him with haste and drove her right fist into his stomach, knocking the wind out of him. After a few more body blows, Raven drove a left palm heel strike into his jaw, knocking him down to the ground. Raven looked down on him, fuming with anger.

"YOU did this! YOU were responsible for turning Robin into the damn portal! The whole world has gone to hell, and it's YOUR fault!" Wiping blood off his mouth, Rorek got up and towered over Raven.

"… I only did what your heart desired, Raven. I helped open your eyes to your path."

"You USED me, Rorek! You must me in league with Trigon! So you turned Robin into the portal and helped free-"

Rorek's eyes flashed bright white. Raven clutched her head and let out a painful scream. The pain felt as though a venomous snake sunk its fangs right into her brain. Unable to take the pain, Raven fell to the floor. Rorek, with eyes still glowing hot-white,stood over her like a merciless hunter.

"… That is enough, Raven. Robin has received a number of traits from you. It's pretty clear you received some of his traits as well…" Rorek's eyes stopped glowing. Raven felt the pain leave her mind, letting her regain her posture. Her head was barely up to his shoulder, but his height didn't intimidate her one bit.

"… You knew. You knew all along that Robin would end up bearing the grim destiny of releasing that bastard father of mine. Why? WHY DID YOU HAVE TO MAKE ROBIN SUFFER SO MUCH?"

"I did it for you, Raven! It pained me so much to watch you suppress your emotions every day of your life. You're like a daughter to me. All I wanted was your happiness, and I brought it to you on a platter."

"I didn't want to achieve happiness by sacrificing someone else's! I… I didn't know Robin would end up hurting so much inside after we shared each other that night."

"Don't pretend I don't know what your desires are, Raven. Remember when you were younger, when you were about to reach your adolescence back on Azarath?"

Raven froze where she stood. Rorek teleported to her side, placed his hand on her shoulder and brought his lips to her ear.

"… You said you'd be more than glad to give your curse away to someone else just for the sake of knowing what it's like to truly feel. Now your wish has come true…"

Realizing that Rorek was telling the truth, Raven felt a tear stream out of her eye.

"A great destiny awaits, Raven. But a price must be paid to achieve it…"

A blue force flowed strongly around Rorek's body. As Rorek closed his eyes, the blue force flowed quietly into Raven's body. Raven was unaware of the force at all. Seconds later, Rorek disappeared.

Seeing she was alone in her room, Raven collapsed to her knees and cried.

* * *

"Sector N, secure. Proto cannons online," Cyborg stated. 

"Sector W, secure. Shield generator online," Beast Boy said.

"Sector O, secure. Security system operational," Starfire stated.

"All of Titans Tower, green," Batman stated.

In the main computer room, Batman and the Titans were running full check on the Tower. The Tower usually played two roles: caring mother for the Titans and damsel in distress. Now it's about to play a whole new role: sword and shield for the heroes!

As Cyborg and Beast Boy were running more checks on the Tower, Starfire walked up to the Dark Knight, who was checking things on his monitor.

"Uh, Mr. Batman? Can I ask you a question?"

"Not now, Starfire. This is very urgent."

"Please, Batman. I need to know. How… how did you and Robin meet?"

Batman was known to have a mind as sharp as a razor and tough as iron, unwilling to let anything distract him from his missions. That question slowly took a hold on him. Batman turned off away from the monitor.

"Please. Take a seat." Batman offered a chair for Starfire. Starfire kindly obliged to his kindness.

"Five years ago, I was finished patrolling Gotham City that very night. It was the first time not a single crime occurred in a whole week. Not that I would complain, though. Then, just when I was about to call it a night, I received an emergency call from a martial arts training hall called the Black Wolf Dojo. It took me minutes to arrive at the scene as I stepped on the gas."

Cyborg and Beast Boy started to take their minds off the full check on the Tower and focused more on the Batman.

"The police didn't arrive at the scene yet, leaving me time to investigate what the call was all about. When I entered the dojo, I found fifteen bodies lying in a pool of blood. Fourteen teenagers and one male adult, piled on top of each other.

"On top of the pile of bodies was a young boy, barely 12 years old. He was covered in blood, and he was terrified beyond belief. I saw it in his eyes. Even when I arrived, he just froze there, on his knees and looking as though he was in another world.

"I had to assume that they were all his friends, since the victims and the survivor wore the same martial arts uniform. The only adult who died that night had to be their sensei, their martial arts instructor. All fifteen of them seemed to have been killed by bare hands…"

"Did you ever find out who killed his friends?" Beast Boy asked.

"No. Seeing how much trauma he went through, I had no other choice but to take him into my wing. I never found the killer who slew his classmates and sensei, just like how I never found out who killed my parents."

"But Batman. That's not what I saw when I entered Robin's mind! I had to enter his mind when Slade drugged him and made him hallucinate in seeing Slade alive. I saw everything. The circus! His parents falling to their death! I saw it all in his head!"

Batman turned his attention to a newcomer that just entered the computer room: Raven.

"… What you saw, Raven, was only a projection created by Robin. Those were images that his predecessor experienced. When he realized you took a step into his mind, he immediately fabricated his memories so no one, not even you, would realize the truth."

(He… he fabricated the whole thing? Robin's stronger than I thought…) Raven thought.

"Oh, man. After thinking we know the guy, all he did now is raise more questions. Talk about a major enigma. Come on, you guys. Now that the Tower is checked on, let's get ourselves ready!" Cyborg said. Cyborg and Beast Boy were the first to leave the main computer room. Starfire was prepared to leave, but then turned her attention to the Dark Knight.

"… Thank you, Batman. Thank you for helping me know my friend a little more," Starfire said. A moment later, she left to join her comrades in preparation for the big battle. Now only Batman and Raven were left in the main computer room. Unlike the others, Raven looked more down than pumped up about the upcoming battle.

"If there's something wrong, Raven, then now is a good time so say it," Batman stated.

"… It's all my fault. All this. I… I gave him the marks of Scath and turned him into the one thing that can free Trigon, my father. What… what have I done…"

Raven explained everything to Batman. The time she and Robin fell in love. The time they slept together. The time Robin realized his new powers and had Raven secretly train him in the ways of Azarath. The talk she had with Rorek.

Batman may have a face of stone, but he took all the information in by heart.

"Raven. I'm going to ask you one important question."

"… Okay, Batman…"

"Do you love him? I mean, do you truly love him?"

Raven felt another tear stream down her face.

"… I love him with all my heart. I'd do anything for Robin! Anything!"

"That is all that matters, Raven. Everything happens for a reason. There may be more to what Rorek told you back in your quarters. Loving someone is the one thing to never regret. Let your love for Robin be your driving force, Raven. Let love guide you, and I believe that it will help you do the right thing."

His words of wisdom touched her.

"… Thank you, Batman. When Rorek touched my shoulder, he showed to me where I can find Robin! I'm going to rescue him and set things right! No matter the cost."

"Robin chose his mate very well. Just be sure it won't cost you your own life. I don't think he would like that."

Raven grinned.

"Don't worry. I don't count on dying anytime soon."

"Good luck to you, Raven. We'll face Trigon head-on while you work on freeing Robin from his 'Portal' situation."

"Count on it, Batman. Good luck to you, too!" Raven allowed her aura to transform into a raven and consume her, taking her to the eye of the red storm.

_/COUNTDOWN TO LAUNCH IN FIVE MINUTES/_

"Already? OH _/BEEP/_!" Batman quickly ran to the main lounge, now transformed into the cockpit. Beast Boy and Starfire took their seats next to each other and buckled their seat belts. Cyborg buckled up and took hold of the joystick, ready to steer the Tower! Batman quickly hopped into the co-pilot seat next to Cyborg and put on his seatbelt.

Preparing for the biggest battle of their lives, Beast Boy and Starfire held each other's hands.

"Good luck to you, Star," Beast Boy said.

"Good luck to you too, friend, Beast Boy," Starfire said back, lacing her fingers with his.

"THREE… TWO… ONE…. BLASTOFF!" Cyborg screamed. The Titans Tower made liftoff! The Tower transformed from a skyscraper into a flying fortress with enough firepower to level a city! The Titans Tower- now the U.S.S. Flying Titan, headed west.

"OKAY, LADIES AND GENTS! NEXT STOP: LAS VEGAS!" Cyborg announced.

"We're coming for ya, Trigon! And this time, I'm not going get in your ear and turn into a whale!"

* * *

… to be continued. 

A/N Hey, everyone. Sorry about the last quote from Beast Boy. Might confuse some of ya. Just for the sake of a little humor, that's all. It's my way of saying that whatever the heck happened in "The End" won't be happening in my story. UH-UH! No way in hell. I'll do my best to make this as action-packed and entertaining as possible. Seeya!


	16. Assault

The red storm still raged on, unleashing flashes of red lightning throughout the skies. Thunder roared like mighty cannons. What use to be a blue, beautiful world is now a blood-red mess. A sickening temple stood in the middle of the eye of the red storm, housing the portal. Hundreds of demons scattered throughout the surface of the temple, guarding it as though it has far more value than their very lives. As the temple opened, more demons marched out and prepared to descend to the earth. One of the demons with snake-like hair walked up to the main gate to the temple's entrance, making sure everything is in-gear.

"Awright, you clods. This temple and what in it is more important than any of you useless maggots! Sacrifice evything, ya claws, ya livs, EVYTHIN! If da portal closes, Trigon won't have anybody left to fight for im. YA GOT DAT!" All the demons nodded their heads and grunted to the bigger demon pushing them around.

A black raven burst out of the red mist and knocked out a group of demons in her way. As she landed, the mystical raven removed herself from Raven and returned to her master's body. Raven stood in the middle of hundreds of demons, unmoved by how vicious they all looked at her. The big one with snake-like hair laughed at her presence.

"Well, lookie here. Illegitimate daughter of Trigon show up. What you want, little girl?"

"… I've come for my boyfriend. Now stand aside and let me in."

All the demons laughed at Raven's orders. Raven's eyes started to glow white.

"Oh yeah? You and what army, little girl?" the big demon asked.

Folding her arms, a mighty black force burst right out of Raven and disintegrated all the demons! Nothing was left but dust. Raven marched up the steps and approached the main gate. Raven waved her hand at the gate, ripping it out and tossing it behind her with her telekinesis. In a flash, Raven dashed right in.

"I'm coming, Robin! I'm coming! I'M COMING!"

* * *

Thousands of demons patrolled all of Las Vegas, seeing if they can find any humans in hiding. In the center of the city, Trigon sat comfortably in what's left of the Mirage Hotel. He closed his eyes and inhaled the sweet scent of decay and madness.

Trigon realized that there was a huge shadow growing bigger and bigger right above him. When he looked up, his four eyes widen in shock. The Titans Tower was descending at an astonishing rate, and it appeared that the bottom of the Tower was shaped like the tip of a sword! Trigon leapt right off his throne. The Titans Tower smashed right through the Mirage Hotel and sunk well into Las Vegas. Cyborg, Starfire and Beast Boy leapt out of the Tower and faced the mighty demon.

"Aw, man! I was hoping Trigon would have stayed put. If he did, the Tower would have impaled him and ended everything!" Cyborg said.

"Perhaps that's not fate had in store for Trigon. But he will be vanquished. That he shall!" Starfire stated.

"Oh, I'm soooo gonna enjoy this!" Beast Boy said, smiling and cracking his knuckles.

Hundreds of demons surrounded the Titans. Many of them laughed to themselves in a sinister way, thinking of al the terrible things they could do to our heroes. The Titans stood back to back, preparing for the fight of their lives. Trigon looked down at his adversaries and laughed.

"**Fools! Do you really think you three actually have a chance to bring me down? None of you have any hope left to stop me!"**

"Well, it's better than sitting on our ass and letting you ruin our world!" Cyborg stated back. Trigon grinned.

"**Kill them." **The demons charged, ready to rip the flesh right out of their bodies. Lasers fired from the Tower and blew away as many demons at it can. The green lasers fired on, giving the Titans as much breathing space as possible. Cyborg brought his communicator to his mouth.

"Nice shootin', Batman."

"/No problem, Cyborg. We have to give Raven as much time as possible to save Robin. If we don't slow him down and keep him from realizing the real plan, all will be lost! You handle Trigon. I'll handle the demons./"

"Read ya loud and clear, Batman. TITANS, GO!" Cyborg commanded. As more cover fire blasted down on the horde of Trigon, the Titans mowed their way through the remaining demons and headed for their master.

* * *

Dozens of demons guarding the inside of the temple lie dead on the ground, black blood soaking the floor and walls symbolizing the wrath of Raven. Raven noticed an enormous stone door with the marks of Scath right on the center of it. The sorceress closed her eyes and placed her hand on the door.

An image of Robin screaming with manacles shackled to his wrists and ankles slammed right into her mind. The marks of Scath were burning hot on his body, and he screamed with blood spilling out of his nose and tears soaking his eyes. Robin writhed in pain, but it wasn't from the marks at all.

Raven took her hand away from the door and breathed heavily, shocked from the horrors Robin was going through.

"ROBIN!" Raven thrusted her hand at the door and blasted the door into rubble. Raven took off and flew at maximum speed. The hallway was dark and long, but that didn't bother Raven at all. All she cared about was freeing her beloved and setting everything right.

(Hang in there, Robin. I'll save you! This is all my fault! When this is over, everything will be fine. Everything will be fine…)

* * *

Starfire hurled starbolts at 12 demons, reducing them to burning bodies. Cyborg blasted away eight more and tore apart five of them clinging onto him. Beast Boy in his T-Rex form stomped on dozens of them and ate up whatever stood in their way. Finally, the Titans made their way through the horde and faced the master of evil. Hearing the lasers blasting away gave them a brief sense of relief, knowing that the Batman continued to give them support-fire. Trigon shrunk his size to seven feet tall, still towering over his enemies.

"**I was hoping that my daughter would be by my side and enjoy the fruits of my labor. Instead, she chose to be weak and have friends. How pathetic."**

"What's really stupid is that she has a LOSER for a father!" Beast Boy said. Trigon growled. With snap of his fingers, a mysterious force grabbed Beast Boy by the throat and lifted him off the floor. As his eyes glowed red, Beast Boy fell into a deep sleep. Trigon dropped him like a bad habit and stepped towards Cyborg and Starfire.

"**The changeling had the nerve to insult me. HOW DARE HE TALK DOWN ON ME! No matter. You two are considered the strongest of the Titans, let alone my daughter…"**

"What have you done to our friend?" Starfire asked in a vicous way. Trigon turned his attention to the man on the rooftop of a skyscraper.

**"Slade. Deal with that bastard in Titans Tower! He's starting to annoy me."**

"My pleasure, Lord Trigon…" Slade replied. Slade leapt off the tower and landed on the street. With one command, all the demons left Trigon and his enemies to deal with the Batman. Batman saw the horde heading his way and intensified the Tower's firepower. Trigon turned his attention back to the Titans.

**"… I decided to punish your green friend by sending him to … his WORST NIGHTMARE! As for you two, you will have the honor of facing… me."**

… to be continued.


	17. Nightmare!

The seven-foot-tall giant charged on Cyborg and Starfire, ready to run them over and reduce them to trampled flesh and transistors. The mighty Titans leapt out of Trigon's detructive path, the slumbering Beast Boy cradled Starfire's arms. Starfire carefully placed Beast Boy on the corner of a building, hoping that harm won't come his way. As soon as she placed him on the sidewalk, a red hand grabbed her by the throat and lifted her off the floor. Starfire gasped for air and tried to break from Trigon's grip, but not even her incredible strength could possibly match with that of the demon. Smiling to himself, Trigon smashed her into the concrete street, causing a quake to spread throughout two city blocks. Starfire weakly looked into the eyes of her opponent, seeing him raising his fist and preparing to smash her skull and pound it as flat as a pizza.

Cyborg tackled Trigon and smashed him into another building. The building shook from Cyborg's wrath, letting Starfire listen to iron fists smashing into Trigon's face. More fists rang through the shaking building. Retaliation from Trigon, Starfire thought to herself. Starfire knelt to Beast Boy and cradled her into her arms.

"Beast Boy? Beast Boy, can you hear me? Please say something!" Starfire pleaded. However, all Beast Boy did was snore quietly. Starfire tried to find a way to wake him up. She tried to burp into his ear. Nothing happened. Then she tried to make fart-noises, but that didn't work, either.

(Oh my. His slumber is far worse than I thought! I haven't seen anything this bad since our encounter with Mad Mod! What should I-)

Her thoughts got cut off from Trigon smashed the cybernetic powerhouse out of the building like a football player. Trigon grabbed Cyborg by the legs and bashed him left and right, from one building to another. With a wicked grin, Trigon threw him right into Starfire. The two warriors got knocked away from the slumbering Beast Boy, leaving him wide open. Trigon stomped his way towards the changeling and lifted his hoof right over Beast Boy's skull.

"**May you sleep forever, changeling!"** Trigon screamed. Suddenly, a barrage of starbolts made impact with Trigon's body and head, causing him to stagger a few steps away from Beast Boy. An enormous sonic blast followed and hit its mark, sending Trigon skidding down the streets and crashing into a gasoline truck.

"STARFIRE! GET BEAST BOY OUT OF HERE!" Cyborg commanded, firing another sonic beam at Trigon. Starfire carried Beast Boy in her arms.

"But what about you? You can't handle him all by yourself!"

"His safety is a higher priority than mine, Starfire! If anything happens to my buddy, I'll never forgive myself! Now get B.B. out of here QUICK!"

Reluctantly, Starfire flew off from the battlefield. She knew that Cyborg wouldn't last long against a demonlord. So she decided to fly back to Titans Tower, hoping it will make sanctuary for her friend. An explosion erupted at Trigon's last location. Cyborg must have blasted at the truck to slow Trigon down, Starfire thought to herself. Just when the Tower was in plain sight, her heart froze.

The Tower was infested with demons! And Slade was right in the fray.

* * *

Batman had his hands armed with a pair of gauntlets with triggers in his fingers. Goggles over his eyes, Batman spun on his chair and continued erratically to fire the photon-cannons on the tower, doing his best to repel the demon-attack. The demons were falling by the hundreds, but more and more were heading his way. Those crawling on the walls of the Tower ripped as many of the cannons as they could before getting obliterated to smithereens. 

The demons on the ground were firing back, to Batman's surprise. Many of the demons fired acid out of their mouths, melting the cannons away. The bigger demons that had holes on their backs turned their backs to the Tower and fired a barrage of red, demonic energy, causing much more damage than their underlings. When their energy was used up, they collapsed and melted away. To the rest of the black-fanged demons, their sacrifice was well worth it.

Slade made his way past the acid-spitters and powered up, turning from an ass-kicking machine into a fireball ready to explode! All the demons around him ran for dear life, fearing they could get caught into Slade's wrath as well. With a roar, Slade unleashed a monstrous fireball at the main entrance of the Tower, which exploded on impact and was nothing more than a huge hole for the uninvited.

"… Bring him to me…" Slade said in a very cool voice. The demons on the ground roared with delight and rushed into the Tower, ready to bring down the Dark Knight.

Inside the Tower, Batman heard the screams of the demons heading his way. Batman got right off his seat in the Main Computer room and took out a pair of Bat Tonfa-Blades, each blade nearly as big as himself. Batman let out a breath and released all tension, preparing for the onslaught.

Starfire landed on the roof of a skyscraper a few blocks away from Titans Tower, gently placing Beast Boy on the floor. Gazing at the changeling, Starfire brushed her hand through Beast Boy's hair.

"I have to get back to Cyborg and keep Trigon busy for as long as we can. But I can't leave you here all by yourself! I… I don't know what to do. If there was only some way I can wake you up."

Starfire slowly looked at the battlefield between Trigon and Cyborg, seeing yet another explosion rip through the city. Then she set her eyes on Titans Tower, besieged by Trigon's army. Her eyes returned to her friend.

"I… I CAN'T LEAVE YOU! I care too much to let anything happen to you, Beast Boy! There has to be a way to wake you up! There must be a way…"

* * *

"IT'S TIME FOR THE DATING GAME!" Beast Boy woke up, finding himself sitting on a stool and facing a live audience. When he looked around, he assumed he was in sort of game show. The attire of everyone in the studio- the audience, the fans, the host, even himself- was that of the 1970's. 

(How did I get here? This must be Trigon's doing! Is this suppose to be my nightmare? Hmmm. I don't see anything nightmarish. Oh well. While I find a way out of this, the best thing for me to do is go with the flow.) Beast Boy said to himself.

"Hello, Beast Boy! Right now, you have the chance to choose who will be your hot, wild date! Single Number One is a princess from planet Tameran! She loves kittens, horseback riding, romantic movies and a grub named Silkie! Say hello to SINGLE NUMBER ONE!"

The fans applauded.

"It is so glorious to be here! I am sure Beast Boy will choose the right one!" single number one said on the other side of the wall. Beast Boy couldn't see any of the singles at all, but he can tell by their voices.

"Single Number Two doesn't want to be considered a goth, but she sure loves to dress in black and blue. She's a mighty sorceress who turns out to be the illegitimate daughter of the Almighty Trigon! Say hello to SINGLE NUMBER TWO!"

The fans applauded again.

"Uh… whatever. Let's just get this over with, okay?" Single Number Two said.

"And finally, this single is a very bright, very enthusiastic fighter! This person has a dark past, and this person finally found a family with the Titans! Let's give it up for SINGLE NUMBER THREE!"

The whole capacity audience got up from their seats and cheered for the third single. This got Beast Boy completely excited.

(Single Number Three… could it be TERRA? YES! IT'S GOTTA BE HER!)

"So, Beast Boy, who do you pick? Single Number One, Single Number Two, or Single Number Three?"

"SINGLE NUMBER THREE!"

"… are you sure?"

"YES! YES! I CHOOSE SINGLE NUMBER THREE!"

The audience cheered, agreeing with Beast Boy's decision.

"… Okay, if you say so! Beast Boy, let me introduce to you your date! Single Number Three, come on down!" the host announced. Beast Boy jumped out of his seat and opened his arms to the date he chose!

"TERRA! I CAN FINALLY LOVE YOU AT LAST! WE CAN-"

Beast Boy's words came to a screeching halt, and his heart began to sink. Right before his eyes was Robin, wearing a sexy blue dress and high-heel shoes. His white gloves reached past his elbows, and his short black hair was very feminine. Throwing his hip around, Robin gazed into Beast Boy's eyes and took a drag out of his cigarette. His bright-red lips broke into a smile.

"…. Hiiiiiiiya, Beast Booooooooyyyyy…" Robin said with a very sexy tone. Beast Boy's jaw dropped in disbelief.

"I- I thought you'd be Terra."

"Terra? Teeeheeheehee. Who needs a flat-chested bimbo when you can have ME?" Robin asked. Robin began to strut towards the changeling.

"… Come 'ere, big boy. I'm gonna make a MAN out of you…." Robin whispered.

"Oh NO YOU DON'T!" Beast Boy screamed. Beast Boy tried to transform into a Tyrannasaurus Rex. Nothing happened. Then he tried to transform into a lion. Still, no shape-shifting.

"… What happened to my powers?" Beast Boy whispered.

"Lord Trigon made sure to turn off your powers while you stay in this dreamworld. That means I can have you all to myself! MMMM YEAH…"

"AAAAAAAAHHHHH! I GOTTA GET OUT OF HERE!" Beast Boy crashed through the props of the game show and ran down the hallway, trying desperately to find a way out of the studio. Just when he approached the exit, Robin in a dress blocked his path. Beast Boy tried to make a 180, but Robin grabbed him and wrapped his arms around the changeling's waist. Robin had Beast Boy turn around and had him gaze into Robin's eyes.

"Kiss me, Beast Boy. You know you want to…"

"NOOOOOOO! I'M NOT GOING TO KISS A BOY!" Beast Boy screamed.

"By the time the sun rises, you'll be changing your mind, you sexy hot ooze of manliness…" Despite his defiance, Robin slowly brought his red, luscious lips to Beast Boy's. Beast Boy tried to squirm away from Robin's lips, but they were getting closer, and closer, and CLOSER!

* * *

In the eye of the red storm, Raven blasted her way into the main chamber, the imprisonment of Robin. Breathing heavily from the last of the guardsmen, Raven staggered her way towards her beloved. Her skin grew cold as she witnessed Robin scream and throw his head left and right, screaming from a horrible pain coming from within him. Robin tried to break off the enchanted shackles, but it was no good. 

"Robin! Robin, it's me! Raven! I'm here to help you!" Raven called out to her beloved. However, even when they were thirty feet away from each other, Robin seemed as though he wasn't aware of her presence at all. The marks of scath glowed even hotter around Robin's body, causing him to scream even more. The horrors made Raven cover her mouth and shed a tear. Suddenly, her eyes flashed wide open.

"I will not let this suffering happen any longer!" Raven announced. Raven levitated right off the floor and flew right towards Robin like a bullet. Raven prepared to rip the manacles off Robin's wrists and ankles, take him into her arms and get the hell out of there! Just when she was three feet away, she smashed her head into a force-field! Raven ricocheted off the field and rolled way into the floor. Raven groaned and shook her head from the impact.

"No one can get to the Portal and shut it down. Not while I'm around."

Raven turned her attention to the voice that echoed throughout the chamber. Out of the shadows, a giant with an iron helmet approached the sorceress. In his hand was a fiery Death Dealer, one end a battle axe, the other end a guillotine! The giant brought the guillotine half down to the rocky floor, causing the chamber to shake to his might.

"I am the beast that protects the portal for Lord Trigon. No one, not even the daughter of the all-powerful, can desecrate it! For trying to ruin Trigon's plans, you have no other choice but to die!" the iron-clad giant announced. Raven's eyes glowed pure white and a black force surrounded her. Suddenly the black force transformed into armor! The armor clamped right onto Raven, covering her from toe to hand! Another part of the black force transformed into an elegant helmet and sat onto her head comfortably. Finally, the last of the force fell into her hands and transformed into a sword! Taking in a breath, Raven aimed her blade right at the monster.

"… My love is coming with me. One way or the other."

… to be continued.


	18. Acceptance

Eye of The Red Storm: 9352 hits!

Tear Down The Wall: 10,277 hits!

Oh yeah! Who's Bad! Man, I didn't know I'd be getting THIS many hits on my stories! WOOHOOOO!

Hopefully, I'm really hoping that you're all enjoying my stories. And I'll try to be as detailed on the action as possible. Hopefully, the ending to this fic will be KILLER! On with the tale!

* * *

Raven ran towards the giant with ferocity by her side. She leapt into the air and slashed her dark blade right at the armed beast, but the monster blocked her blade with his deadly axe/guillotine. Breathing through his enormous helmet, the beast swung his axe with all his might downward towards Raven's skull, but Raven rolled out of harm's way, leaving behind her an axe dug deep into the ground. Raven leg-swept the beast and sent him landing hard on his back. She raised her blade, ready to drive it right into the beast's very heart. The beast quickly slashed his guillotine side of his weapon and had it connect into Raven's breastplate. The slash slammed into Raven really hard, crashing her right into the ground. Raven got up, breathing heavily but grateful her magic armor was able to sustain the blow. The giant beast got up and towered over Raven

"You will not succeed, little girl. The sky will forever burn red, and billions of human lives will satisfy Trigon's appetite. You lost the moment you attacked me, little half-demon…" the beast spoke through his helmet.

Grinding her teeth, Raven's sword grew double the size and became a humongous broadsword. She screamed and lunged for the beast once more.

"I won't let that bastard father of mine destroy this world! And I will not let my love suffer for my selfish desires! I'm taking Robin back, EVEN IF IT KILLS ME!"

Raven attacks the giant once again, with an even bigger sword and far more rage. The manacled Robin slowly opened his eyes, seeing Raven in the temple for the very first time. He opened his mouth, looking as though he's trying to utter a word to her.

The marks of Scath glowed red all around the young man, causing him to scream and quake from its very invasion. Visions began to slam into Robin's face once again, visions Robin wished he never experience ever again.

_What are you doing? Why are you doing this?_

_We all know your plan, Tim! By the orders of the Black Wolf Clan, you must die! It is the way!_

"STOP IT! YOU CAN'T MAKE ME REMEMBER!" Robin screamed, vision of his past in full bloom.

* * *

Cyborg was doing his best to keep the demon-lord busy, busy enough to give Raven time to rescue Robin and turn the tide. Cyborg was perhaps one of the strongest heroes on Earth, and his size alone can intimidate any villain. However, Cyborg wasn't fighting any ordinary villain. He was taking on the entity of evil itself, and he was bigger and more powerful than anyone he ever took on all his life. Hell, Trigon made Brother Blood look like a teeny tiny little pebble. 

Cyborg threw his fist into Trigin's face with all his might, but Trigon caught the fist easily into his palm. Smiling, Trigon smashed Cyborg's face with his own fist and sent him flying into 18-wheel truck filled with cars, toppling the truck over. Trigon laughed to himself.

"**How pitiful. Do you really think you can bring me down all by yourself? You lost the moment your friends abandoned you!"** Trigon said arrogantly. A second later, a flying 18-wheel truck landed right on top of Trigon and was completely demolished. Cyborg dusted off his hands.

"You really got a big mouth, ya know that?" Cyborg said in return. Trigon roared and ripped himself out of the truck, ripping it to shreds. Cyborg saw a huge hunk of metal flying at him, but he easily smacked it away.

"You were never a father to my friend, Raven. My father had the courage to save my life when I was near death. Tell me, demon. Would you ever do the same for her if she were close to death? WOULD YOU?" Cyborg asked. Trigon answered that question with a back-fist to Cyborg's head. Cyborg felt the mighty blow and crashed into the street. Trigon leapt into the air and drove his hoofs into Cyborg's chest, creating a huge crater. Blood spurted out of Cyborg's mouth.

**"I DON'T NEED ANY LECTURE FROM THE LIKES OF YOU, YOU FRIGGIN' LITTLE SOUP-CAN!"** Trigon screamed. Trigon pinned himself on Cyborg and started delivering a barrage of fists into Cyborg's skull. Cyborg's visions began to go static from Trigon's blows.

* * *

The hallways of Titans Tower were covered with demon-blood. Once, the demons let screams of terror shriek throughout the tower, yearning to spill mortal blood. However, those screams were now replaced with screams of fear. Bringing the fight into the main lounge, Batman was slicing and dicing through the demons with his enormous tonfa-blades. One demon leapt from behind and attached itself to the Batman's back, grabbing him in a headlock. Batman judo-threw the demon onto its back and drove one of his blades into the demon's heart. 

Breathing heavily, Batman saw himself surrounded by hundreds more the red-skinned, black-fanged demons. Dozens of demons died by his hands, but he can only slay so many. He knew if he stayed in the tower, he'd be torn to ribbons. Batman quickly grabbed his cable-gun and fired it throught the window. Holding on tight, the cable pulled Batman away from the mob of demons sent him flying right out of Titans Tower! Smelling the foul stench of demon out in Las Vegas, Batman let go of his cable gun and quickly threw his batarang at a flagpole of another building. He swung from it, refusing to be reduced to pizza out in the streets. Batman let go of the batarang and landed on the ground like an agile cat.

"So nice of you to show up, Batman…" A huge fireball flew right at Batman with incredible speed! Batman used his enormous blades as a shield, but the blades shattered into pieces. The impact knocked Batman right off his feet, leaving him weaponless. Batman leapt back onto his feet, ready for the worst.

Slade stood in front of the Batman like a gentleman. The demons leaked out of Titans Tower like roaches, but neither warrior turned their attention to them. Batman let his cape fling over his shoulder, covering his entire body.

"…So you're Slade. Robin told me much about you. To tell you the truth, I was expecting more."

"I promise not to disappoint you, Batman. To tell you the truth, the feeling's mutual."

Batman and Slade started circling around each other, still keeping their postures like that of gentlemen.

"Robin told me about how you surrendered yourself to Trigon for power. I didn't know you'd stoop so low as to beg for power."

"Who are you to judge me? This, coming from the one who's no crazier than the ones he sent to Arkhum Asylum. Robin was better off being raised by a warrior, not a psycho."

"Look who's talking. Slade Wilson, a terrorist who was known to bring a stroke of death to thousands of innocent people!"

Slade rubbed his chin.

"….Stroke of death. Deathstroke. I like the sound of that. Death opens its doors for you, Batman, and I'll send you right through it!"

Smiling behind his helmet, Slade lunged for the Batman, eager to draw first blood! He threw barrage of fists at Batman, but Batman managed to dodge his blows and deliver fists of his own. Slade and Batman blocked each other's blows with incredible speed and grace, neither one willing to leave out an opening for an attack.

(… You can do it, Raven! You can do it, Raven! We believe in you…)

* * *

Starbolts killed off more demons coming up to the rooftop Starfire and Beast Boy were on. Breathing heavily, Starfire knelt back to Beast Boy and cradled him into her arms. She silently cursed off Trigon for sending Beast Boy into a deep sleep, making him useless to the team and leaving him completely defenseless! She knew that Cyborg needed her help more than ever, but she still cannot leave Beast Boy's side. 

Beast Boy squirmed in Starfire's arms and let out moans and screams. Her mouth trembled from watching Beast Boy going through such inner torment.

"Oh, Beast Boy. I wish I could help you get out that nightmare of yours! If only there was a way! If only…" Suddenly, a thought came to her mind, and it made her blush.

"… Well, it worked in that earth-tale called 'Sleeping Beauty.' Perhaps when I kiss Beast Boy, he'll awaken from his nightmare. But… but it had to do with true love…"

She felt inside that in order to make the kiss work, she had to the one thing she though she could never dare do: let go of Robin forever. As a tear streamed down her cheek, she slowly turned her eyes to the eye of the red storm.

"Robin. You truly are my best friend. You taught me your earth-ways when I first step foot on this very world. I kissed you when I needed to learn of your language, but I felt so much more than that when it happened. You were so kind to me, and you were truly a friend whenever I needed one. But…"

Her eyes slowly looked away from the storm.

"… But you just didn't seem to feel the same for me. I thought in time, you and I would be as one. I was such a fool to think that would ever happen. Your eyes were for… her. You love her, and I could never change such a fate.

"Goodbye, Robin…"

Starfire turned her eyes to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy, you too are truly a friend. Unlike Robin, you really take life with ease and truly do your best in making every moment in life a happy one. I really love your jokes, and even when we fight crime, you still manage to put a smile on my face. And… you're one of the most beautiful boys I've ever met…"

Feeling another stream of tears roll down her cheeks, Starfire closed her eyes and began to bring her lips to Beast Boy's…

* * *

"DON'T KISS ME! DON'T DO IT! I SO REFUSE TO BECOME ONE OF THE VILLAGE PEOPLE!" Beast Boy begged. 

"Come on, B.B. Remember during training when you checked out my butt?" gay Robin asked.

"I DID NOT, YOU LIAR! I'm not GAY!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Oh, you will be when I'm through with you," gay Robin responded. Robin held onto Beast Boy and continued to bring his lips to Beast Boy's. Beast Boy tried to break free from Robin's hold, but he just couldn't do it.

All of a sudden, the entire nightmare world began to collapse. The gay Robin was reduced to nothing but sand easily blown by the wind. The entire set of 'The Dating Game' fell completely apart, replaced by nothing but outer space that was filled with beautiful stars.

Beast Boy floated out in space and looked all around him with confusion and wonder.

"What… what just happened."

"… Beast Boy…"

The changeling shifted his attention to the wonderful angelic voice. A beautiful angel in a lovely pink tunic appeared before his very eyes. Her long red hair shimmered with the stars, and her white wings spread with such magnificence. Her lovely green eyes gazed into Beast Boy's.

"Starfire?"

"Yes, it is I. Let me take you away from this place…" Starfire floated towards Beast Boy and embraced him, enjoying his rock-solid muscles rubbing into her body. Shocked beyond belief and blushing red as a hydrant, Beast Boy smiled and embraced her back, loving how her breasts press into his chest.

"… I love you, Beast Boy…" Starfire pressed her lips into Beast Boy's. Feeling it was absolutely the right thing to do, Beast Boy relaxed and kissed Starfire back. Once, Beast Boy dreaded in being in such a dreamworld. Now he wished never to leave this dream…

* * *

A tear dropped on Beast Boy's face. Beast Boy slowly opened his eyes. He found himself on a rooftop, in the arms of Starfire. Kissing him. Beast Boy always had a crush on Starfire, even though he once had eyes for Raven. To let her know she woke him up from his nightmare, Beast Boy wrapped his arms around her and kissed back for real. 

Eventually, the two broke from their first kiss.

"Starfire, you did it! I'M FINALLY FREE FROM THAT DAMN NIGHTMARE!"

"What happened in your dream, Beast Boy?"

"I… I'd rather not say. How long have I been out?"

"About a half hour."

"WHAT? We gotta help Cyborg and FAST!"

The thought of Cyborg being beaten like a toaster crossed Stafire's mind.

"YOU ARE RIGHT, BEAST BOY! WE MUST ASSIST HIM!"

Beast Boy transformed himself into an enormous hawk. The two Titans flew off, flying back into the fray of battle!

(… Raven. Robin's yours now. That, I must accept. I found my true betrothed….)

… to be continued.


	19. YO MOMMA!

The demon lord and the man-machine locked hands to see whose strength was superior. Trigon felt his muscles truly strain while Cyborg felt his muscles and transistors reached their limit. Cyborg remembered the time he took on Atlas, the time he exceeded his limits and whooped his sorry metallic ass! To Cyborg, Trigon would be no different.

"**Impressive. Humanity has evolved quite nicely, seeing how well their science has improved over the centuries," **Trigon said, grinding his teeth. The two warriors' feet and hoofs started to dig deep into the concrete.

"You'd be even more impressed when I bring you to down to your knees and beg like a bitch!" Cyborg uttered back. The two hulking giants pushed their strengths even further, seeing whose hands will crack first.

"**I wish your pitiful mother would be here when she gets to witness what a loser-son she has!" **Trigon said. Cyborg's eyes widen in shock.

(He so did not say that….)

Cyborg let out a roar and delivered a major head-butt to Trigon's skull. Trigon slightly winced in pain and released his hands from the power-struggle. Cyborg threw a ferocious uppercut to Trigon's skull and sent him flying into a skyscraper. Trigon bounced himself off the wall of the building and flew downward right back at Cyborg, sending him a fist of his own. Cyborg took the sheer force of the blow and skidded down the street. The man-machine got up and panted for air, wiping blood off his mouth.

"Don't you bring my momma into this, red guy!" Cyborg said.

"… Yo momma."

"ALRIGHT, THAT DOES IT! Why don't we talk about YOUR momma, Trigon! I bet yo momma so old that when God said 'Let there be light!' He told yo momma to move her fat ass out of the way!" Cyborg said.

**"OH REALLY! Well, yo momma so fat that when she stepped on the scale, the scale read "TO BE CONTINUED!"** Trigon retaliated.

"OH-OH YEAH? Well, yo momma is so ugly that yo grandmama had to feed her with a slingshot!" Cyborg said.

**"HAH! Yo momma so small that she can hang-glide on a DORITO!"** Trigon said.

Cyborg was really beginning to fume. Suddenly, a real insult popped into his mind.

"Yo… momma… was sooooo stupid… that when your daddy was unemployed she gave him a BLOW--- hoping to get him out of unemployment!" Cyborg stated.

A firetruck flew into the air and crashed right into the Teen Titan powerhouse. Cyborg realized the hard way he went a bit too far. Just when he was about to lift the fire truck right off him, the enraged Trigon already picked it up and used it to beat him down.

"…. Yo momma-" Trigon shut him up with another bash into the skull again, and again, and again...

* * *

Meanwhile, over 100 yards away from the Trigon's beat-down on Cyborg, Batman and Slade were putting their lives on the line to see who was the superior warrior. They brought their disciplines right to their arena: Aikido, Tae Kwon Do, Karate, Muay Thai, Boxing, and many other disciplines. For over 10 minutes, the two magnificent warriors were beating each other with their hands and feet, but neither seemed to give. All the demons surrounded the two warriors, cheering for Slade. 

Slade moved towards Batman and threw a quick front-kick for the Dark Knight's solar plexus. Batman stepped to the side and used Slade's own momentum against him, holding out his right arm and letting Slade slam right into it. Slade spun on his back and cartwheeled himself back to his feet. He attacked the Batman again with a barrage of fancy kicks to the ribs and to the skull, but Batman was prepared, using his karate defense to block the attacks. Seeing an opening, Batman threw a fierce roundhouse kick to Slade's skull, connecting with precision. Slade's head whipped back, but Batman delivered more kicks and punches for Slade. Slade regained his posture and blocked most of Batman's attacks, but he couldn't block all of Batman's incredible combinations.

Seeing another opening, Batman went all out! With fascinating speed, Batman unleashed five jabs, three hooks, five good kicks to Slade's thighs, three spin-kicks to his skull, an uppercut, and finally a fatal sidekick into Slade's chest. Slade flew off from Batman's lethal blow and crashed onto his back. Slade's body seemed in bad shape, especially his skull, seeing how badly broken the neck was. Batman fell to one knee and took a breather.

Slade started to laugh in a very sinister manner. Batman whipped his head up, shocked from Slade's reaction to all his attacks. Slade got up like without any difficulty and cracked his entire back to normal before Batman's beating.

"Impressive. Very impressive, Batman. Unlike Robin, you are truly a magnificent fighting machine. I've held back my powers long enough. Now, let's have some fun…" Slade's mark of Scath began to glow red on his helmet. Fire erupted from his fists, ready to reduce Batman to cinder. Slade's entire body began to let out a fiery aura.

Batman slowly got up from his knees and faced his adversary, refusing to let the odds get the best of him.

"Powers or no powers, you will go down…"

* * *

Trigon threw away the fire truck and lifted the beaten Cyborg off the ground. The seven-foot giant glared coldly into Cyborg's eyes and let his red eyes sizzle with rage. 

**"You were a fool to think you can take me down on your own, tin man. Look on the bright side. When I end your pitiful life right here, you'll get to see your mother again…."**

"…Someone WILL bring you down! Just… do it…."

Trigon aimed his fist right for Cyborg's skull, ready knock his head off his shoulders. Suddenly, Trigon felt something tugging his underwear. Feeling quite embarrassed, he dropped Cyborg and turned his head to see who was messing with his attire.

Right behind him was Starfire, grinning in a very wicked way. In her one hand was Trigon's stretched underwear. In her other was Beast Boy in the form of a raccoon, screaming for blood.

"Hello, mister Trigon. Would you be kind enough to take care of my sweet little raccoon? He's loaded with rabies and would truly love your company!" Starfire said so kindly.

**"NO! DON'T DO IT!"** Trigon pleaded. Starfire dropped Beast Boy right into Trigon's underwear and let it snap right back in. A major crunching sound burst out of Trigon's undies. Trigon screamed in pain and grabbed his butt.

**"AAAAAAAAAAHHH! GET HIM OUT! GET HIM OUT OF MY UNDERWEAR! HE'S SINKING HIS TEETH INTO MY ASS!"** Trigon screamed. Trigon ran frantically all over the place, trying to find Beast Boy who was sinking his teeth into the demon-lord's fat red butt.

Meanwhile, Starfire cradled the bloodied-up Cyborg in her arms.

"CYBORG! I'm so sorry I didn't come to you on time! What must I do?" Starfire asked. Cyborg weakly pointed to his chest. On his chest were three buttons. He motioned to her to press the buttons in a certain sequence: center, left, and right. Starfire did as she was told. Suddenly, the chest opened up to her. Inside Cyborg's chest was as white-glowing matrix. Starfire was stunned by its beauty.

"S… Star… fire. Help…. B.B. The… matrix… will take me to… the … Tower. Emergency… repair. I'll… fine. Don't…. leave… his… side…" The glowing matrix inside Cyborg's body consumed him in its aura and quickly flew right into Cyborg's repair shop in Titan's Tower, taking Cyborg with him. Starfire immediately flew to bring aid to her Beast Boy, her true love.

Trigon was skidding his butt down the streets, hoping to kill the rodent in his underwear. The raccoon jumped out of Trigon's underwear and transformed into a Brontosaurus. Seeing Trigon right underneath him, Beast Boy in his dinosaur form dropped his huge prehistoric ass right on top of the demon.

Moments later, Beast Boy realized something: he was being picked up! Trigon lifted the Brontosaurus right over his head and tossed him right through five skyscrapers! Beast Boy transformed back into his human form and slightly groaned. Starfire landed by Beast Boy's side and helped him up.

"Thanks, Star. How's Cyborg?"

"He will be fine, Beast Boy. What about you? Are you hurt in any way?"

"I'll be fine. Biting him in the ass is PAYBACK for making me-"

Tremors were sent through much of Vegas. When Beast Boy and Starfire turned their attention to where the quakes were coming from, they saw Trigon heading their way- at thirty stories tall!

"Oh MAN! He's even BIGGER than the last time! We gotta keep that guy busy no matter WHAT!" Beast Boy announced.

"It will be very difficult without Cyborg by our side, but we must!" Starfire said.

* * *

Raven fell to her knees, panting for air and much of her magical armor shattered. Raven tried to fight with all her might, but she knew deep down inside that she could never be as good as Robin in the art of combat. The giant smiled beneath his helmet and stomped his way towards the young sorceress. When Raven slowly looked up,the Death Dealer's guillotine side bashed right into her face. The impact smashed her back into the concrete and sent her helmet skidding away. 

The giant towered over the downed sorceress and raised his Death Dealer right over his head.

"Your sacrifice will be perfect for your father's rapture! DIE WELL!" The axe-guillotine headed right down for Raven's head. Using the last of her energy, Raven raised her broadsword and blocked the strike. She felt the force drive her hard into the concrete, but she still held onto her weapon and refused to die!

"Azarath Metrion ZINTHOS!" The black broadsword came to life and unleashed spikes upon the giant, impaling him throughout the whole body! The giant dropped his Death Dealer and collapsed to his death.

Seeing him finally dead, Raven transformed her armor back into her energy and had it returned to her body. The forcefield around Robin finally disappeared.

"ROBIN!" Raven quickly flew to her love and magically removed the shackles holding him down. Robin began to collapse but Raven caught him in time. Raven cradled him in his arms and caressed his face.

"Robin! It's me, Raven! Talk to me!" Robin slowly opened his eyes to his beloved. A tear came down his eye.

"I'm… I'm so sorry…"

"Don't talk. I have to get you out of here! You're dehydrated, and-"

"You don't understand. I… I caused all this to happen. Raven… if you want to save this world…" A black dagger appeared into Raven's hand. Raven's eyes widen as she wondered why she needed such a weapon. Robin weakly took Raven's armed hand and brought her dagger to his throat. Robin began to sob.

"… kill me."

* * *

… to be continued.

Well, there's yet another chapter I uploaded. I hope you're enjoying this fic. I've been thinking whether or not I should write another Teen Titans fic. It'll be a "M" rated fic about Starfire and Raven becoming lovers. Either that or I'll write about Kid Flash, Wonder Girl and Superboy becoming new Titans.

I'll think about it. Please review when you have the chance. Thanks.


	20. You're not a monster

"… Robin? Robin, what are you talking about? You're not feeling all right. I'll teleport you to Titans Tower and-"

Robin's grip tightened around Raven's hand on the dagger and drives the dagger for his own throat. Raven stopped the dagger from reaching Robin's throat from an inch.

"Don't you understand? If I die, the portal will close! And Trigon's powers will be no more. You have to kill me!" Robin pleaded. Raven couldn't believe what her beloved was asking her to do. She understood that when a superhero has to save the world it must be done, no matter the cost. Even if it meant sacrificing one's own life or the life of someone you befriended. Someone you loved. Raven had to decide: Robin or the world. The lives of billions or the life of the one she loved so dearly.

"Please, do it. My life is forfeit, Raven. Kill me, and the world will be saved…"

Choking from her tears, Raven stared into Robin's teary eyes and placed her hand on Robin's cheek. Feeling her jaw tremble, the dagger slipped right out of her other hand and clanged onto the floor. Raven lifted Robin's back off the floorand embraced him, letting a tear stream down her face and drip onto Robin's back. Sobbing from his own tears, Robin slowly hugged her back.

"I… I can't do it. I love you too much, Robin! I… I can't! PLEASE don't make me do this!"

"You have to do it, Raven!"

"There has to be another way!"

"… There isn't any other way. I'm a danger to anyone who stands in my path. I'm… I'm nothing but a monster."

Feeling her heart pounding from Robin's request, Raven gently brushed her fingers through his hair and brought her lips to his ear.

"Robin. Why do you really want to die? It has to do with much more than sacrificing your own life for the world, doesn't it?"

"…Yes."

"Please tell me what's killing you inside, Robin. You… you can tell me anything. I won't judge you in any way. None of us will." The two slowly eased their embrace and gazed into each other's eyes.

"Please, Robin. You can't keep it inside any longer. What is this secret that's ripping your soul apart?"

"… Okay. I'm not just going to tell you. I will show you…"

Robin's eyes suddenly flashed ice blue. His blue eyes fixed onto Raven's, making her lose touch with her own senses. Suddenly, a mysterious force pulled her away from reality and into Robin's mind!

* * *

_Raven found herself in a martial arts training hall, where fourteen students were training in unison with their sensei. Raven noticed that all their uniforms were designed traditionally, yet they were all black as the night. Robin stood by her side, trying to stomach what has been playing in his mind over and over again when he was still in shackles._

"Where are we?"

"We're in the Black Wolf Dojo. This is where I trained five years ago. Located in the heart of Gotham City. The blackbelt training those teenagers was my dad, Master Derek Drake. Every Thursday night, my friends and I would train hard and let ourselves sweat 'til we drop. We were one of the most dedicated martial arts trainers throughout the entire dojo."

Robin looked down and bit his lower lip, ashamed of what he was showing Raven.

"… The Black Wolves was secretly a clan that was part of the society of… assassins. They were one of the three factions that made up such a dastardly society. I was Master Drake's star pupil… his greatest killer."

_Raven whipped her head to Robin, shocked beyond belief. She just couldn't take in the fact that her love, her own leader use to be the one thing a hero must bring down no matter what!_

_Derek Drake, grandmaster of the Black Wolves, clapped his hands to cease the training. All fourteen students brought their feet together, clapped their hands to their hips and bowed to Grandmaster Drake. The master and the students, half of them black-belts, kneeled to the master._

"_And now, my son and your fellow classmate will face the ultimate test to see if he'll achieve the highest belt of all: the blood-red belt. Whether he succeeds or fails, we will still be proud of him. Timothy Drake? It is time…"_

_The doors slid open. In came Timothy Drake, black-belt in the discipline of Black Wolf karate. Unlike the others, Tim was the only one shirtless and wearing a pair of white jogging pants. The only traditional attire he wore was his black belt. All the students parted and sat in front of each other, forming what looked like a gauntlet for the 12-year-old boy. Timothy kneeled in the middle of the two rows and faced his father. Tim bowed to the ground._

"_Are you ready for the test, Timothy?"_

"… _I am, father."_

"… This is where everything went wrong. God help me…"

_All 14 of the students jumped up from their kneeling positions and focused their bloodlust eyes on Tim. The black-belts got into their fighting positions and put up their fists. The ten who were not black-belts drew out their daggers and aimed them right at Drake._

_Tim immediately jumped up from his kneeling position and immediately put up his defenses. He knew that he was to fight his fellow black-belt classmates one at a time to test his mettle and then attempt to break 10 blocks of granite. He never expected to have the entire class try to kill him!_

"_Guys? Dad, what's going on? What's the meaning of this?"_

"_We learned from the Dead Revolvers, one of the three factions of the Society, that someone from the Black Wolves murdered one of the Revolvers' lieutenants. During that night, everyone in the Black Wolf Dojo was to train. You were the only one who didn't show up…"_

"_It… IT WASN'T ME! I SWEAR! I'M INNOCENT! THE REAL THREAT IS OUT THERE! HE COULD BE-"_

"_YOU ARE THE THREAT, TIM! YOU MUST DIE! For the sake of keeping the Society together."_

"_Father. Don't… don't make me do this. I beg of you…" _

"_Kill him…"_

_All fourteen of his friends screamed for blood and ran right towards their prey. In a flash, the 12-year-old Tim snapped from a regular pre-teen into a killing machine. Using every killing technique he learned from his father, the boy transformed the dojo into a murdering ground. After splitting three skulls with his kicks, Tim picked up a pair of daggers from his fallen comrades and truly turned the dojo red. Blades in his hands, Tim treated the dojo like a stage, and he was the star. With speed and grace, Tim made his killings look so much like a dance, bringing artistic beauty to his screaming victims._

_The only ones left alive were Tim and Derek Drake, the grandmaster. Standing on the pile of bodies, the Drakes faced one another and prepared for death. Tim dropped his daggers._

_"Dad. Please don't do this. I swear, someone else killed a member of the Dead Revolvers. You have to listen to me!"_

_"A good friend of mine told me what you've done, and he never lied to me. Not even once. Sacrifices need to me made, Tim. If I have to choose between you and the society, I choose the society! I'll make your death quick and painless…"_

_Derek lunged for the boy to deliver a bone-crushing palm-heel strike to the face, but Timothy saw the quick strike from a mile away. Tim ducked the blow, got right behind his father and snapped his neck with lightning-quick moves. Derek's body fell on top of the pile of bodies, making Tim's death-count fifteen._

_Feeling his blood run cold, Timothy fell back on the corpses. His eyes stared up the ceiling, breaths leaving his mouth in terror-

* * *

_

"NO MORE!" Robin smashed the vision with his bare fist, destroying the vision as though it was made of glass. Raven realized that she and Robin returned to reality. Once more, they were in what's left of Trigon's temple in the eye of the red storm. Robin gave himself some distance from Raven, turned his back to her and covered his face in shame.

"… They were good friends. And I loved my father. I killed them all. Finding out who forced me to kill my friends and family wouldn't make things any better. I am a murderer and there's nothing I can do to correct that mistake. Batman should have sent me to jail, not take me under his wing to be his pupil. You don't deserve to have a monster in your life, Raven…"

Robin felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist. Feeling her breasts press into his back, Raven gently rested her head on his shoulder. Her very warmth gave Robin some comfort.

"You had no choice when it came to killing your friends and your father. It was either you or them. I didn't have a choice either when I was the portal for Trigon years ago on a different world. Your father deserved death for what he did to you, and my father deserves to die for what he's doing to this world.

"… People do some terrible things throughout their lives, but they change. You changed when you became Batman's pupil and gave up killing. I changed when I met you and the Titans. You'll never be a monster in my eyes, Robin. I love you, Robin. I love you… Tim," Raven said. Robin gently placed his hand on one of Raven's.

The giant raised his Death-Dealer and swung it down with all his might! Feeling the monster's attack, Raven summoned a black shield for herself and Robin, but he monster's fiery weapon smashed through it! The blow knocked Robin and Raven to the ground. Seeing Raven down for the count, the monster raised Death Dealer high over his head.

"Trigon is unstoppable! His reign shall endure for all eternity!" Just as the beast was about to slice Raven in half, red lightning cinged the iron-masked monster and reduced him to dust. Robin deactivated the lightning and knelt to Raven's side.

"RAVEN!" Robin screamed, cradling her into his arm. Raven slowly managed to smile at him.

"... You see? I told you you weren't a monster. If you were, then you would have never bothered to protect me. Robin... I know now what I have to do. Please... kiss me..."

Feeling his heart pounding, Robin brought Raven closer to himself and pressed his lips to hers. The two closed their eyes and wrapped their arms around one another, taking in every second they could. Their moist lips brushed all around each other, feeling a slip of tongue once in a while.

Redenergy started flowing from Raven's body into Robin's while blue energy flowed from Robin's into Raven's. The two energies swirled around their bodies and sunk right into them. Raven's skin started to change from pale to white. The marks of Scath all around Robin began to glow incredibly bright-red. Suddenly, the marks of Scath began to change from red... to gold.

... to be concluded


	21. I Am The Monster!

As the red skies burn throughout the world, Beast Boy and Starfire did their damnest to hold back the horde of demons that tried to get their hands on them and rip their flesh from their very bones. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex to stomp away the demons and rip apart the stubborn ones with his very jaws. Starfire used her starbolts to keep them at bay.

However, the demons just kept on coming. Despite giving it everything they had, the duo ended up surrounded by hundreds and hundreds of the defiled, wretched creatures. Trigon, standing thirty stories tall, sat comfortably on a skyscraper and watched them try in vain to survive. Beast Boy transformed back to his human form.

"We… we have to keep Trigon busy no matter WHAT! Raven should have completed her mission by now," Beast Boy said.

"Indeed she must! Never have I fought such a powerful adversary such as him," Starfire said, panting for breath like her newfound love.

A fireball was heading right their way! Beast Boy and Starfire ducked for cover as the fireball zipped past them and slammed right into the earth. The fireball turned out to be human! The person reached into his utility belt and activated his instant fire extinguisher, putting out the fire in a second. Batman's costume was badly singed, but his mask was still intact.

"BATMAN!" Beast Boy and Starfire shouted out simultaneously. The two Titans helped Batman up, but Batman let them know that he still had some fight left in him. Batman panted for breath and stared deathly at who set him on fire.

"Even without your powers, you still put up much of a fight. I must applaud you for your tenacity." Slade, now Deathstroke, walked through the horde of demons and faced what's left of the team.

"Pitiful. There was a time I really thought of you Titans as worthy opponents. Now look at you, tired and beaten. Not even Batman has any fight left. You've lost…"

"NO! You're all going down, Slade! Raven will get Robin back, and there's nothing you can do about it!" Beast Boy retorted.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire shouted, fearing Beast Boy revealed too much. Trigon laughed.

**"Did you pitiful mortals really think I wasn't aware of Raven's whereabouts?"**

"… you knew?" Beast Boy asked quietly.

**"I knew all along that my disgraceful daughter is trying to free her love from the eye of the red storm. I also know that she and Robin will fail in aiding your effort to eradicate me! You've all lost the moment I set foot on your wretched world…"**

Batman didn't show any loss of morale from Trigon's revelation, but Beast Boy and Starfire didn't have the nerves of steel the Dark Knight has. The two Titans felt their bodies tremble, seeing how very badly the odds are against them. On one side: hundreds of flesh-tearing demons, a powerful warrior who goes by the name of Deathstroke now, and an immortal demon who has declared the Earth his kingdom. On the other side: two tired teenagers and a badly burned Batman. All seemed lost.

A pair of powerful blue rays blasted away a few hundred demons, reducing them to dust. As another round of laser-fire came about, Deathstroke, leapt out of harm's way with amazing agility. The demon felt annoyed, got up from his throne and saw where the blast came from. It came from Titans Tower! Cyborg was plugged into the tower and had a huge pair of laser cannons mounted to his shoulders!

"You shouldn't count me out just yet, you BASTARD!" Cyborg shouted. Seeing Cyborg trying to turn the tide, Batman, Beast Boy, and Starfire summoned all the spirit they had left and fought on. After unleashing a third barrage of blasts at the demonic army, Cyborg set his cannons right at the demon's head and turned up the power-level of his cannons to FRAG!

"EAT THIS!" Cyborg pulled the trigger and unleashed the most ferocious blast of all. The lasers hit Trigon dead-aim in the head, right between the eyes. The demons' head whipped back from the incredible firepower summoned by the entire Tower.

"BOOYAH!" Cyborg cheered. However, the celebration was very short-lived when a red fiery blast headed right his way. On impact, the red blast annihilated Titans Tower, shattering it to thousands of fiery pieces.

"CYBORG!" Beast Boy and Starfire screamed. Trigon turned his fist away from the tower and now aimed it right at the fighting trio. The three heroes stared up at Trigon defiantly.

**"I've had enough of your futile attempt to dethrone me, puny ones. Now be obedient to follow this one command: DIE!"** Trigon unleashed a red fiery blast at the three, and the blast hit its target, causing a monstrous explosion and shaking the earth!

However, when the dust settled, the three were unharmed.

**"… What's the meaning of this?"** An invisible forcefield surrounded the beaten heroes, protecting them from anymore harm. The blast from Trigon was good enough to reduce a mountain to rubble, but the great forcefield proved the blast to be nothing at all! The forcefield formed into a bubble and gently floated away from Trigon, taking the three heroes away from him like a caring mother. The forcefield carrying the heroes gently landed next to the one who created it in the first place. The young beautiful woman had fair skin, and her long purple hair flowed wonderfully with the wind. Despite how ugly the world turned out to be, her white cape flowed elegantly nonetheless. When the forcefield deactivated, Raven stood in front of her friends and faced her father defiantly.

**"_I am the protector of this realm! I will not let you continue your reign any longer, father. I will protect this world if it's the last thing I do!"_** Raven announced.

Thunder started to roll and the red skies started turning black. Robin in black descended from the skies and gently landed right next to Raven. With most of his shirt ripped away, he let out a growl as he faced Trigon and hundreds of his demons. The demons roared and ran right towards those who dared to defy their master. Robin leapt away from his comrades to give him some distance between himself and his friends, fearing his powers could wipe them out. Robin let out a mighty roar and brought up his hands to the heavens. The earth trembled to his will, causing the demons to lose their balance and fall on their faces. Blue electricity surged all around his body and the golden marks began to grow all around him. Bending to Robin's will, the black skies unleashed a huge barrage of blue lightning and eradicated the horde of demons, leaving them no chance to scream.

Robin looked up at the 30-story tall demon and gave him a deathly glare.

**"… _I am the annihilator of this realm. The one who will bring an end to your miserable existence! These are your last moments to live…" _**Robin said. Raven materialized right next to her love. While Raven looked upon Trigon with pity, Robin stared at him with wrath.

"_**You have abused the power of Scath for the last time, Trigon. The power of Scath was meant for good, but you twisted it to your own will and corrupted it. It's time to set things right,"** _Raven said.

**"**_**You have proven to be too great of a threat to this universe. The only way we can guarantee its safety is to forever wipe you away from existence!"** _Robin announced. The monstrous demon started feeling his heart sink.

**"… You've both achieved the true powers of Scath. Somehow, you've purified the scath from within the both of you, especially you Robin. I… I will not let you children destroy everything I've worked so hard for all these years! The power of Scath is MINE!"**

The demon let out a terrifying roar.

**"I WILL NOT LET A PAIR OF CHILDREN DECIDE MY VERY FATE! SUCH ARROGANCE MUST BE PUNISHED!"** Trigon fired a menacing blast from his fists at Robin and Raven. However, Raven quickly brought up her hand and blocked her father's attack with another invisible forcefield. Robin unleashed a blue blast at Trigon and sent him flying five city-blocks into a group of abandoned buildings. The demon got up and roared in frustration. Suddenly, Trigon grinded his teeth and fell to one knee. Clutching his chest, he realized something was wrong.

He was in pain. This was the very first time someone was actually able to hurt him. Then he felt another emotion he thought he would be immune to: fear.

**"NO!"** Trigon got up and shook off the pain and ran like a raging bull towards Robin and Raven. Trigon brought down his fist towards the two but Raven blocked his attack with a shield-like forcefield. Robin saw an opening and blasted upwards at Trigon's jaw, whipping the demon's head back and slamming his back to the streets. He tried to attack again and again, but to no avail. No matter how Trigon fought the duo, the powerful entities were always one step ahead of him. Raven was the shield. Robin was the sword. Trigon's hold on their world was finally starting slip.

Trigon, feeling blood spilling out of his mouth and nose, tried to get up but he couldn't. Raven's defense was too great, and Robin's wrath was overwhelming. Robin and Raven held hands and looked upon the defeated demon one last time. Raven held up one hand and summoned black shackles. The shackles wrenched his hands to his back and clamped on tight. The shackles then stretched his back and clamped onto his hoofs as well, rendering him completely immobile. Watching him helpless, Robin raised his hand and had the enormous demon levitate to the sky. When the helpless demon was fully levitated, Robin and Raven floated towards him to guarantee his demise.

**"…_You never knew how to be a father. I wish there could be another way, but you drifted too far into the darkness. You corrupted the power of Scath, you abandoned me, you hurt my friends, and you tortured my love. You leave us no other choice…" _**Raven said.

**"**_**Today will be a day we will celebrate for today you will DIE! Balance will be restored to this world, and your scream will be relished! As I have killed my father, now I shall assist in killing the father of my love! It's time to pay the price…"** _Robin said mercilessly.

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled as Robin and Raven prepared to deliver the ultimate attack. Raven's eyes started to flash white while Robin's marks of Scath glowed brighter. The gusts of wind grew stronger and it howled for Trigon's death.

**"**_**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!"** _Robin and Raven screamed. Out of their bodies, a white dragon emerged and spread its wings. Seeing the demon in sight, the dragon opened its mouth and prepared to blast Trigon to kingdom come. Trigon tried to break free from Raven's shackles, but her powers were too much break free from. The white dragon unleashed a gigantic blast of light at the demon. The demon screamed as the light engulfed him, but he scream slowly died away as the light slowly burned Tirgon to nothingness.

Suddenly, the dragon exploded, engulfing the entire world into light.

* * *

"Robin? Robin, say something! Come on, dude! Wake up!" 

"Please, dear friend! It is us! Please wake up."

Robin slowly opened his eyes and let out a groan. Beast Boy and Starfire helped him up to his feet.

"Did… did we beat him?" Robin asked.

"Beat him? Dude, you CONQUERED him! That last attack was awesome! You and Raven-"

"Raven? Where's Raven? Is-is she all right?" Robin asked frantically.

"Don't worry, Robin. Your love is alive and well." Batman's words brought relief to him. The Batman carried Raven in his arms and presented her to Robin. Raven slowly opened her eyes and was conscious once more.

"RAVEN!"

"ROBIN!"

Raven leapt out of Batman's arms and ran to her love. Robin and Raven hugged each other in an instant. Robin picked Raven up by her waist and whirled her all around in the air. He put her back on her feet and hugged once more, relieved that everything was over.

"My friends. Have anyone seen Cyborg? I do hope that he didn't suffer the same fate as Titans Tower," Starfire said.

"Don't worry, y'all. I'm still on one piece." Everyone turned their attention to where the voice came from. Cyborg shakily walked to his friends, still recovering from the crumbling Titans Tower. All the Titans gathered around Cyborg and cheered for the end.

Batman watched them celebrate and smiled to himself. The fate of the world was decided by a group of teenagers. To the Dark Knight, they have truly grown.

While Beast Boy picked up Starfire and spun all around, Robin and Raven slowly embraced each other. The red sky was no more, and the sun finally started rising.

"… This must be what Rorek planned all along. He helped us become as one so we can have a better chance of destroying Trigon. And he used us to free the power of Scath from his demonic hands. I'm so glad it's all over." Raven whispered.

"So am I, Raven. So am I…"

The two slowly kissed. Robin's marks of Scath were gone, and Raven's back to her normal pale self. Despite knowing that he no longer has the power Raven wielded, that didn't matter to him one bit. All that mattered was having his love in his arms, kissing her one more time.

A gunshot echoed throughout much of Las Vegas. Raven broke away from Robin's lips and stared helplessly up the sky. The sorceress slowly slipped down from Robin's embrace and started to fall to her knees. Robin's jaw dropped as he tried to help her up, but she still didn't try getting up at all. Robin ended sitting on the ground, Raven still in his arms staring up the sky. Then he felt something warm and liquid-like rubbing on his arms.

It was blood.

"… Raven? RAVEN!" Robin screamed. The Titans heard him and ran to them. All of the Titans were shocked from the sudden twist of fate. None of them were aware of who shot Raven in the back.

"RAVEN! SPEAK TO ME! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Robin pleaded, brushing her hair with his hand. Raven slowly turned her eyes to Robin and weakly placed her hand on Robin's cheek.

"Ro… Robin…" Raven whispered, feeling a tear roll off her eye.

Laughter erupted many meters away from the Titans. Batman whipped his head to see who would be laughing at such a tragic event.

It was Slade, gun sitting nicely in his hand and smoke fizzling out of its muzzle. The Titans shifted their hateful eyes to the assailant.

"Aaaaaah. It's so good to be alive again. I was never a fan for happy endings. Enjoy your victory while you still can, Titans. But don't ever believe that evil can be eliminated. That's why I'm here…"

Still clutching onto Raven, Robin felt a tear stream down his face as he growled and stared coldly at Slade.

"Slade… you…. MONSTER…."

"Spare me the dramatics, Robin. The name is Deathstroke now. Remember it."

In an instant, Deathstroke ran off and left the scene. Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg screamed for blood and went on hot pursuit for Deathstroke. Believing that he wasn't needed in the pursuit, Batman knelt by Robin's side to help comfort both Raven and Robin.

"Robin. I'll get the Batwing. Place as much pressure on the bullet-wound as you can! Take your utility belt and-"

"Batman. She's … she's gone. She's gone…" Batman slowly turned his eyes to Raven. Her eyes were closed, and she smiled. However, Raven was not breathing. Her last tear fell to the earth. Robin felt more tears stream down his eyes as he stared down the lifeless body of Raven. Still, Robin refused to leave her side. Closing his eyes, Robin clung onto Raven and rocked her body. He buried his face into her hair and sobbed, letting his tears mingle with her hair.

Robin raised his head up and cried to the heavens. He let his cries and screams echo throughout the entire city, letting the awakened populace know of his sorrow. A thunderstorm stirred up in the sky and washed the city down with rain, seeming like it was cleansing the city of its demonic infestation. However, the rain could never wash away Robin's agonizing pain. Ignoring the rain, Robin held onto Raven one last time.

"It should have been me. It should have been me…"

… The End


End file.
